Superior
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: She's young and useless, there isn't much to say about her though she does hold the Uchiha's gaze longer than any other; But now, years later she's become a useful part of an organization, that indirectly made her life hell when she was younger. Mainly HidanXOC, may change in later chapters. TW: Rape, bullying and abuse, physical and sexual.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE: I wrote some notes at the bottom, but seeing that the bottom is long ways' down, I'll give you information of what will become of this fanfic. It is ongoing, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to it. Since homestuck is on a hiatus, I'm hoping to get back into writing stories and continuing with the ones' I have still up here. I'll be rewriting most of them, but this one will be of the highest priority.**

**Well, I'll let you read on; though read the bottom notes too. Please review as well, your thoughts and praise could do me well to finish future chapters quicker. ALSO, this first chapter has more of Kaara's background and maybe three-four times words than any story I created so far.**

**Trigger Warning: Rape, sexual and physical abuse.. Bullying. I should just write that this is full of angst and thoughts of suicide.**

- x -

She wasn't weak but she certainly was lost; losing herself on a path she knew she shouldn't have taken. But what was she to do now? There was one narrow, long winding path that lay before her and she couldn't turn back. No matter how much she wishes.

In a empty room, there stood a tall, pale man cloaked in black standing above a small form laying on the floor. Long, hair covering her tears from the man that continued to abuse her. She didn't cry and she didn't yell for help, no one was going to help her.

"I told you to get me a fucking bottle of sake hours ago, you dumb fuck!" The man shouted, grabbing the girl's hair and pulling her to her knees. "When the fuck are you going to start listening to your superiors?!"

Truth be told, he never told her anything, though she didn't want to anger him anymore so. She stayed quiet, taking his abuse. Fighting back would leave her in a state of near death, she didn't want to have to deal with that again anytime soon.

She lay there, in pain, after he had gone. There wasn't anything else to do in this forsaken place. It was either be beaten by a cocky bastard, like Hidan or just end up this way by another member of the Akatsuki, who could be just as cruel as the immortal nin.

"_Kaara, will you get up already? Not only are you going to be late for school again, your father wants to speak to you before you go." She heard the nagging voice of her mother, the girl got up. She felt stiff and sore, she was practicing all of yesterday for another test she knew she was going to fail again._

"_Y-yes, of course." She mumbled, getting up and changing quickly._

_Downstairs, she stopped in front of her father's office, waiting. She went to knock on the door but couldn't find herself to do such a thing. Why be berated again for making this family look bad just because you failed three consecutive years of ninja academy?_

_It'd be better if you just ran off to school anyways._

_She ate little, ignoring all social interactions with the rest of her family and she got up just as her oldest brother asked her a question. She ignored him._

Her body ached as she was sitting in what she deemed the dining area or kitchen, she didn't know anymore. She heard someone coming and she looked up, a look of fear in her eyes for a split second before they became lifeless again. It was only Kakuzu.

The tallest member of the clan stood in the doorway, seeing a mess of long hair and a hurting child. The only one who he ever felt sorry for. She looked in bad shape, Hidan put a number on her was what he thought.

Kaara was glad he was the only one that didn't dare do anything to her. Glad that he was above beating a younger subordinate for disobeying him, though she quietly respected him so she never really did do anything to anger him in any way. She looked down again, avoiding any interactions. He wasn't talkative as you might think.

She could hear him, the cupboard doors opened with a squeak and some movements here and there. It was a few minutes later, he left and it was a while longer before she looked up.

There on the counter was sitting a bottle of gin. Though she might've been a member of the infamous Akatsuki, she wasn't allowed to drink any alcoholic beverages.

She got up, feeling the stings and aches of her beaten body and walked to the counter, muttering a thank you and leaving the room before anyone else bothered her.

"_Here…" She looked up, Sasuke held up a bento box and he gestured for her to take it. She didn't really know what to say at that very moment, but he continued to speak. "You don't look like you eat very much…or at all."_

_It was quite true so she didn't say anything just nodding back. The young girl wasn't near the same weight as others' her age, and that wasn't something anyone thought was normal. Especially for female ninjas, they had to be strong, just as they were cunning._

"_If you want, I could cook you lunch from now on… Well, if you would like that, that is." He sat beside her and she unwrapped the small box, it was strange to see him talking this much._

_He was just as quiet as she was. and him being this friendly was also off-putting. But she said nothing, as always._

Everything felt so numb and she liked it, there was a buzzing feeling in her head and everything didn't ache anymore. It felt like a dream, one where she wasn't in a rancid place with rancid people who enjoyed her misery.

No whiny blond asshole, or stupid immortals and heartless men. Just her and this bottle she called a friend, her only friend.

"_Stop bothering Sasuke! He doesn't even like you so stop it!" A blonde shouted, staring daggers at a young Kaara. "You're ugly and just as stupid, so what makes you think you have a chance? Huh?"_

_She was cornered again, the second time this week. "I… I don't want him to l-like me. All I'm-"_

"_Stop making stupid excuses, of course you like him!" The girl was angry and the other girls behind her yelled in agreement._

"_Stay away from Sasuke"_

"_He doesn't like you"_

"_You're going to fail this year again, so your not even worth his time!"_

_They all spouted so much hurtful things and some she didn't think they'd knew. She didn't like the Uchiha, she never once thought of anyone in such a matter. She couldn't. There was never time between practicing and studying._

"_I-I… I don't know why you think I like him. There I-isn't even time to l-like boys right now." She muttered and they all launched themselves at her, pulling her hair and slapping or punching where they could._

_It was hours before she got back home, her shoes were scuffed and her clothes tattered and torn in places. Her hair was in a disarray and she limped every time she took a step. She had to stay away from Sasuke, that was it. That's what she had to do. Every time he tries to speak to her, she'd have to ignore him and walk away…_

_Something was off when she realized it was quiet, it was late so her brothers' had to be home._

_She walked into the living room area, on the sofa sat her mother, her hands covering her face from the world. Her father sat beside the woman, looking just as hurt as she did. Something happened and she felt more miserable._

"_Kaara, sit down." Her father ordered, she did and readied herself for awful news._

She could hear heavy footsteps making their way towards her, she leaned against her bedroom wall, or what was suppose to be her bedroom. There was no bed or anything; it was the person's job to get their own furniture and things for their personal space.

"What the fuck are you doing now? I can't even leave you for a couple of hours by yourself, can I? God, you look like a mess! Give me that too!" He grabbed the bottle from her small hands. "Kids shouldn't even be fucking drinking!"

She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

Hidan took a long swig of the bottle and smashed it against the walls, the warm liquid oozing the walls. She looked heartbroken, her only friend was gone. The man kicked her, "Get the fuck up, Leader's been calling for us!"

Before she could reply with a retort, he grabbed her by the collar of her oversized shirt and pushed her hard against wall hard. "Next time I catch you doing fuck off, you'll fucking beg for me to end your damn life!"

She wasn't fazed by his threat, she smelled the booze off his breath as well. He had been drinking earlier, and by the smell of it, the stronger stuff. What would she had done to get a shot at one of them.

"Kaara, have I not told you to-" The leader paused, noticing she had more bruises than she had the other day, he glanced over to the rest of his subordinates, they said nothing and he sighed. "Forget it, I don't care… Let's just get down to the point…" He continued to talk but Kaara, being slightly drunk ignored it all.

_It's been weeks since Kaara was given the news of her brothers' deaths. They held a funeral for them. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't be able to see the smiling, yet annoying faces of her big brothers' anymore._

_From the gist of what she got from that conversation weeks ago, they were just going on a simple mission. Turns out they had something that a group of high classed missing nins wanted, and so they were ambushed and killed in the line of duty._

_Ever since that day, her mother was a crying mess. Her father too, was not in any better shape as well. In fact, her father has been missing for a week now. She wondered where he had gone, though it wasn't a constant thing she thought of._

_She was somewhat, relieved. There wasn't a nagging woman or a father that spoke down at her, like her very existence wasn't needed._

_Then there's Sasuke Uchiha, who didn't say anything mean to her. He seemed to be more social with her than anyone else, too. Always mentioning his practices are going well and that he could now do so and so. It was a relief._

_Though there was those moments when those girls' would fight her._

_She should stop hanging around with him but it was nice, having someone around that didn't always had to put you down. Though, now none of the other boys' want to speak to her too._

_She sighed, sitting in a secluded area of the village's park. She had been practicing throwing some kunais and shurikens, she kept failing at it so decided that it would be nice to sit and just watch everything go by._

_Then, there came a dreaded feeling in her chest, she turned to see a man with gray-hair that look impossible to get it up like that. His face was covered but one eye, and he looked quiet aloof. A book in his hand._

"_You are Kaara Zoii?" He asked her._

"_Uh…Y-yes." She stuttered. It wasn't the fact that she thought he looked like a pervert or something that made her stutter. Something else inside of her felt like it was lost again._

_The next day, she sat in her bedroom alone. There was not a sound in the house and nobody else but her, as well. She felt lonely. Abandoned, really. There was a suitcase packed full of her clothes and belongings'._

_With her family gone, she couldn't live alone. Also, with the death of her parents', the house was now going to one of her distant relatives. Her father left her nothing in his will. So, she was left nothing._

_She had nothing._

_She was nobody to anyone._

_She put her knees against her chest as she began to cry again for the umpteenth time that morning._

_- x -_

It was late, she sat in her bare room, alone with her thoughts and whatever she was doing at that moment. Which was basically stitching up one of her gashes she got from Hidan earlier. It stung and she hissed, bearing down her teeth to get the suture through her skin and roping it together. She didn't want to bother Kakuzu or Zetsu that night with another wound to stitch up, and neither did she have the money to pay for their services as well.

After many fidgety tries and just getting it about right, she was done. She wiped the blood on her hands with a rag, cleaning the area and her wounds as well.

It hurts and she could only bare with the pain for the time being, it could have been worse. Would have been better if she died.

The girl reached over, groaning with pain as she grabbed hold of the small cotton sheet she used as a blanket. She crawled over to the corner of her room, covering herself and trying to sleep off the pain.

She heard something in the dark, she didn't know how long she was out but it was so dark she couldn't see anything. But even so, it was always dark. There was hushes and stumbles, "I was fucking joking, yeah, you don't have to do it…" That was Deidara's voice she heard.

"Fuck you! I'm doing it, so get the fuck out!"

There was a slamming of a door and the sound of a lock, she could hear Deidara mumble something but couldn't understand what he was saying. Kaara felt scared now because she knew Hidan was near and could hear his footsteps.

She felt him standing just beside her now and she looks up, seeing his silhouette in the dark. "W-what is it do you w-want so late at night?" She stuttered, he doesn't say anything but before she knows it. He's grabbed one of her legs and dragging her across the room.

"Don't… Don't you dare fucking say anything!" He angrily replies, not answering her but a little of her knew what was coming.

- x -

_Kaara sat in the small seating area on top of the school, Sasuke sitting beside her and they both don't say anything, what could they say anyways? She wasn't all too happy and he sighed, hoping she'd forgive him for what he's about to say to her._

"_It hurts to lose your whole family in a matter of a few weeks, I understand but you should stop moping. It doesn't suit you. You're always too aloof to be this sad, from what I've come to know so far." Sasuke was right, a huge prick for saying such a thing but right._

_She wanted to stop this moping and all this stuff that has been happening to her but a part of her wanted to stay like this for a bit. It was mighty selfish of her thinking that it was a relief to not having anyway putting her down but the fact that she had no one else was what kept her feeling down._

_Sitting beside Sasuke didn't do very much. She leaves him and goes off to do her own thing._

_- x -_

She hated him. She hated him so much now, more than anything in her life right at this moment.

Her face hurts more than yesterday and her head ached, not to mention it felt… It felt like he ripped her open last night and she hated it. She never felt more violated up until last night.

Every second she breathed, she wished she had died. She hoped maybe the higher power or gods, whatever was up there looking down on her would just take her life. So she wouldn't have to feel this anymore.

But life never paid her any kindness and it looked like it was not going to anytime soon.

- x -

_Kaara finds herself in that favourite spot of the park, sitting on her suitcase. She had no home and nowhere else to go to, as well. She told Sasuke a different story so he wouldn't worry or something along that lines._

_She didn't have a home and with no home, no money to pay for food and other necessities. She thought since she was an orphan with a family lost to criminals and in the line of duty, she'd be taken care of. But I suppose that only goes with a couple of special people._

_She wasn't anything special._

_And the distant family that had indeed inherited her family's home didn't want anything to do with her at all. She meant nothing to them. She knew they're were others' like her too. People who were homeless, orphaned and etc. Though with how happy everyone tries to be here, they refuse to acknowledge the slumps of this great village._

_It wasn't great when they ignored some of the wails of those that were hungry and homeless._

_- x -_

He knocked at her door, there was no answer at first and he waited still. He knocked again and heard her, she sounded weak. Kakuzu could only sigh, he didn't care for her in any way; she was a fine ninja and with each day, the bounty on her head grew more and more.

The door opens slightly, she's peering up at him, her face slightly swollen. He really couldn't see anymore than her face and he was glad for that.

"Here, I don't expect you to pay me right away."

She's not surprise that he would expect payment, but more surprised with the fact that he bothered to bring her a change of clothes. She took them, thanking him and promising she'd repay him as soon as possible.

He left moments afterwards and she stayed in her room, feeling like the world wouldn't mind if she moped in her room.

_It was getting late, the sun was setting down and the girl made no means to leave her spot. She lay on a bench, looking up to the sky.. There weren't any home to go to. Besides, it look like it was going to be a beautiful night anyways._

"_You really shouldn't be out sleeping out in the open like this…"_

"_W-what I do shouldn't matter t-to you…" She grumbled, sitting up and staring at one of her classmates. The one that sat next to that overweight boy, with a high ponytail… She forgot his name._

"_I'm not to well acquainted with cloud formations, but by the looks of it… It's going to rain tonight." He looked up at the sky, "If you like waking up to wet clothes or a flu, then yeah, sure then so be it."_

"_Better than n-nothing…" She replied, kicking at her suitcase._

_He looks to her, he pitied the young girl… He overheard his mother's gossiping with a neighbour that she lost her whole family, not altogether but slowly. First her siblings who were out on a mission, then her father who tried to avenge his fallen sons and her mother… who couldn't take the pain any longer._

_She was abandoned too, left with nothing and nobody… That's about all he knew._

"_If you don't mind me asking, you could come and stay for the night.. At my place, I'm pretty my mother won't mind, since she's always raving about having a daughter instead of a lazy son like me."_

_She looked at her feet then looked up, "Why are y-you inviting me for? You hardly even kn-know me."_

"_I know enough, and that's all I need right now to invite you…"_

"_I…" She stumbled on her words, she had nothing to say at his hospitality. Instead she took her things and followed behind him, they didn't talk or say very much._

"_Hey mom, you don't mind we have a overnight stay?" Shikamaru shouted, walking in the living room while he left Kaara in the front porch._

"_Oh Shikamaru, what did I say about bringing over Chouji!" The woman berated._

"_It isn't Chouji." The boy sighed._

_The girl was looking down, the boy's mother came to the front and the woman could see that girl was just as sad as the day she lost her family._

"_Oh my, finally! Shikamaru brought home a girl worthy to take our family's name! Of course, you could stay here, dear." The girl blushed, Shikamaru sputtered, standing behind his mother._

"_Mom!" The boy blurted._

"_Oh, I'm just joking around! Well, let's go set you up in the spare room."_

- x -

She was young when she first heard of the Akatsuki, she thought nothing of it when she was younger but now… It was irony in itself that she stood in the ranks of the very same organization that made her suffer in the first place.

Yet, she could never find the strength to leave them. She had no one else and they took her in, even when she showed no promises of being something great. Though, she knew that they think she'd be strong to hold her own, they took her in for their own selfish wants. Not for her safety.

It all seem like yesterday that she had first seen them, it was in the afternoon…

_She was tired but she couldn't sleep, she was hungry and thirsty but there was no food or water anywhere near her location._

_Then, just like that; she heard them, the footsteps and the loud rants, they were arguing. She lay there against a tree, she barely could see anything and everything felt so far away._

"_Well, look at here!" Someone whistled, chuckling afterwards._

"_We should just leave her be, she isn't our problem and besides, she's going to slow us down." That one had a deeper voice than the first one._

"_Hey, kid…Whatchya doing fucking 'round? Didya know you could just get fucking killed out here?" The first guy laughed, he even kicked her leg._

"_S-Stop!" She yelled out, gathering what little strength she had, standing up and pulling out a kunai. _

"_Hey, hey there now, wait a fucking minute there, we ain't here for trouble." The first guy stood in front of her, she look up… Her vision was blurry, but she could make out there appearance._

_Silver hair, pale and with magenta eyes, that was the guy who kicked her. The other wore a mask, but she could tell he had dark skin, maybe dark hair and his eyes… Black sclera and the irises, they were yellow with a bit of green in them._

"_Then… why, then why did you kick me?" She dropped her weapon, falling back down to her spot a minute ago._

"_Nothing, it was just a bit of fucking harmless fun.. To get you back on your feet, you little shit." The guy replied._

"_Hidan, we should be going… you've wasted enough time." The guy behind him spoke up._

"_Fuck you, Kakuzu, I'm just having a bit of fun with her… When's the first fucking time you ever had fun?"_

They had argued some afterwards, berating each other of whether or not to take her. Hidan wanted someone to boss around, make her his bitch and whatnot. Kakuzu didn't need any setbacks and this kid, was a total setback.

But Hidan won, brought her back with them and they stopped at a town. Where he fed her and kept her alive until they got to that place. Their headquarters and from there, her own life ended.

- x -

_She wore one of Shikamaru's shirts and a pair of shorts he said he doesn't wear anymore, it was weird but nothing she could just shrug off. She sat beside him while he relaxed, playing what he said was 'shogi' with his father. She never heard of that game but then again, she hardly did play any games at all. She didn't understand how the game was being played either, but she concentrated on it; trying to find a pattern and such._

"_Would you like for me to teach you how to play afterwards?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Wha- Um, no, not really. I'm not really interested in learning how to, just… trying to get the jest of how you guys know who's winning." The girl replied._

"_Hmm…" Shikamaru didn't say anything afterwards._

_It was hours before they had finished, the girl could barely keep her eyes open. "C'mon, Kaara.. You should sleep."_

"_No, no.. it's okay. I just…you should teach me about that game." The Zoii felt embarrassed._

"_You sure about that? It might just take all night… what if I showed you tomorrow? When your well rested." He reasoned._

"_But- I want to learn now."_

"_You should be more patient." He debated._

_They spent a couple of minutes arguing but she finally gave up, going to the spare room and sleeping for the night._

- x -

She felt uneasy, leaving her room finally after a few days of holing herself in her room. Not from hunger but the queasy feeling of seeing that awful immortal, she didn't want to think of that night anymore than she did now.

"He isn't here today…" Someone snuck up behind her, surprising the girl. She glanced back, seeing the blond and her posture slacked a bit but still, she didn't feel to comfortable around them anymore. If Hidan, of all people, could resort to that… The others' would as well.

"So, heheh, yeah…" Deidara sniggered, "So, how was it?"

Kaara didn't responded, looking away and she just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"I d-don't wish t-to talk about it…" The teenager mutters, and the blond chuckled.

"I wouldn't either, with the way you cried that night! I'll have you screaming my name some other day too…" He grins, leaving the girl to now worry about her safety in the head quarters.

Then she felt that familiar feeling, she looked up and could hear her leader's voice within the confines of her mind.

"**I have a mission for you, young one… Don't worry, it isn't is difficult is the last one I handed you. You'll be going with Deidara and Sasori to the Village in the Sand."**

"Y-Yes, leader-sama, of course!" She replied quickly.

"**There, you will retrieve the one-tailed demon, known as Gaara of the Sand… Do you understand?"**

"I understand! Retrieve the one-tailed demon with Sasori and… D-Deidara." She irked at the blonds' name.

"**You do not sound very assured, is it that you need punishment, hmm?"**

"No, no… I will go!" The girl felt everything go quiet for a second, she could never really get use to that feeling of him in her mind. It wasn't something she was fond of, but it was the only way the leader could communicate from the main headquarters.

- x -

_The girl woke up as soon as the sun came up, she tidied after herself and even waited out in the area where they played shogi; She looked at the pieces, one by one and analyzed them. She was never good with games, strategies… or anything really._

"_You wake up early, that's good… If you become a successful shinobi some day, you'll be very commendable to this village. Well, I may even sponsor you for a spot in the jounin level!"_

_Kaara was surprised, tensed for a second as she look up to see that boy's father. He smiled and sat on the other side. "Would you like for me to teach you a bit of this game before you run off?"_

"_I… yes, t-thank you sir!" She was grateful._

_An hour later, she sighed, "Well you did very well for your first time, kid… With more practices, you may even beat Shikamaru. Maybe, that is." The man chuckled, "Well, you should get going, I think the missus would like to see you."_

"_Uh… y-yes, of course, again… thank y-you!" She bowed and left the man._

"_You were watching the whole time…" The man said out loud, "Do you think she did well?"_

"_She did better than I expected, I mean… She wasn't a top scorer in class, though, work in classes really doesn't mean much out here, does it." Shikamaru responded._

"_I suppose…" His father replied._

- x -

"You should take your cloak along with you, as large as it is… It'll be a very long while getting there, not to mention the heat and the sand." Sasori reprimanded.

The Zoii glances at her cloak he held for her, she never kept her cloak with her… or worn it as of yet.

"Wear it, kid… I haven't even fucking seen you worn it yet! You sure you part of the Akatsuki?" She stood up straight, she felt Hidan behind her.

"D-Deidara said you were out…Why are you back so q-quickly?" The girl asked.

"What? You don't want me around, do you?!" Hidan asked, angrily.

"No… N-nothing like that." Kaara looked down, she heard the shuffling of fabrics.

"Here, put the fucking thing on! Turn around."

Sasori watched quietly, the teenager turned but never looking to the Jashinist and Hidan didn't say anything as well. He had the girl's cloak around her, snapping them close. "You should really get this tailored to your fitting, fucking Kakuzu will have your head if you get it stained or ripped."

"At the rate she's growing, I highly doubt she'll need it, yeah!" Deidara chuckled.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you dumb shit…" Hidan bitterly replied.

"Jealous, hmm? Of course you should be, this mission will make her see who is the better man! Yeah!" Deidara laughed.

"If I were the girl, I'd choose neither…" Sasori muttered, gaining the attention of the other two Akatsuki members.

"You tryna say something!"

Kaara didn't wait any longer for them, hearing the bickers' of old men was pointless.

- x -

"_I'm not sure whether how I should go about this…" Sasuke spoke, surprising the quiet girl from her stupor. "I know of your living situation and I know that you have been lying to me, of all people, Kaara." He seemed disappointed, she could see it in his eyes that he was infuriated._

"_I thought we had come to a point in this friendship of ours' that we wouldn't be telling lies to one another." He sighed, "What is it that I have to do to earn a little of your trust?"_

"_B-begging doesn't sound like a thing you would d-do, Uchiha… And it- It isn't that I d-didn't want to tell you. I did, but I d-didn't want you to worry about m-me. Of all the wonderful people in this village, I-i did n-not want you to worry about me, s-someone so low and insigni- insignificant!" She mumbled._

"_If you were insignificant, why would I be standing here? Tell me that." The Uchiha growled._

_She didn't know how to respond to him, she had a lot of answers to many questions she knew people would ask or would bother to questioned… But never for this, never for someone actually caring for her._

"_If you have nothing else to say, then I may ask of you to live with me- I don't ask, in fact I want you to live with me. And you will." Sasuke stood firm in his posture, his voice was assertive._

_There was no buts or anything, she accepted. She had to, there was no one like Sasuke Uchiha._

- x -

It's been hours, no… Days, she's been walking since she left the headquarters, she would wish she were back there with the walls, keeping the light out. But she couldn't, her leader has spoken and she must do what she's been told. She took little rests and little sips of water, eating little and though this is not what a ninja would do before a large battle.

But Kaara always had something to live for, and that was a meal and a bed when she finished a mission. Though it was for a day, it was something she could count on.

There was no need for anything lavish before an important mission, she had to focus; listen and see all around her so she will be ready for anything. She knew the other two were way behind her. They'd best be quick if they wanted to join her in the _festivities_.

- x -

_Kaara looked down, seeing Shikamaru among the small crowd in the battle arena. She felt giddy, not for herself but for both Sasuke and Shikamaru… Though Sasuke would never know her excitement to see Shikamaru in the final rounds. It swelled in her pride to see her two friends in the final match._

_Though she frowned, noticing that Naruto, Sasuke and another contestant weren't among them…_

_Where could have that Uchiha gone…?_

_The last she known about him was that he was training… Though, she never really understood why he does tell her his plans. But there were really no reason to worry about Sasuke, he'll make it. She knows it, he wouldn't miss something as big as this._

_Just as she thought that, Naruto came flying in through the door… She couldn't help but snigger quietly to herself, that Uzumaki was such a joker, even in class. Though she was quite fond of his loud and obnoxious behaviour, she couldn't find in it herself to be his friend, also her personality was so bland._

_The crowd waited long enough and soon, the first match was on its way. Naruto Uzumaki was up against Neji Hyuuga, she frowned a little… She heard many great things of the Hyuuga and only hoped that the underdog in this situation would win. It'd give her a little confidence to see someone like Naruto being able to win._

- x -

"You shouldn't have kept us waiting, we'll look like idiots being late and leaving that poor girl by herself to this big a task! Foolish!" Sasori reprimanded.

"She'll get herself killed and besides, seeing from Kakuzu's point of view, by now she should be worth a hefty sum with the way Leader has made her do all those infamous missions! Yeah!"

"Nonetheless, you were a dolt for making us way too late!" Sasori sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sasori-danna!" The blond replied.

- x -

_It was grand that Uzumaki had won against the Hyuuga and very surprising to see that Shikamaru lost, she thought Temari was incredible too but… She was set on the Nara boy winning. She sighed, at least he had tried his best and his strategies, she was in awe with them. She didn't think anyone could be twice, maybe even thrice as smart as her Uchiha friend._

_If he wanted to, Shikamaru could be a great chuunin by now… Maybe even a jounin if he put his whole heart in it, but the Nara boy was a lazy boy. And that was that._

"_You know, I really didn't want to sign up for this…" Shikamaru sighed, turning away._

"_W-well, you did uh, try your b-best!"_

"_There's that…" Shikamaru replied._

_The Nara didn't expected it, the girl had her arms wrapped around him. "I t-thought you were going to w-win, Nara! I really did." The girl let go of him quickly, looking around._

"_Uh… yeah, thanks." He too, looked around as well. "Who are you looking for?"_

"…_N-no one, really." She blushed._

"_You act like Uchiha is standing behind a corner, y'sure you two aren't anything…?" Shikamaru asked._

"_No…I mean, no we aren't but- I just don't want to- I just d-don't want t-to look like I'm going behind a friends' t-trust. Uchiha takes all human relations a little too s-serious, I might admit." The girl was stumbling in her speech from embarrassment._

"_Oh, yeah I can understand that…"_

"_So, that s-shadow possession jutsu of y-yours', t-that's pretty neat!" The girl smiled, "I w-wish I could be just as smart as you, Shi- Shikamaru but I don't have b-brains. Maybe a little more guts a-and strong skin, but that's n-not something to be p-proud of." The girl sighed._

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, besides one of these days you might even beat ol' Uchiha himself."_

"_Haha, I- I wouldn't go that far, Shikamaru…" She laughed._

- x -

She sat on top of wall that surrounded and protected the people of this village, there were bodies everywhere behind her on the lower levels and blood caked the outer walls. They weren't a lot but there was enough, they were anticipating an attack but not this earlier she thought.

From her spot, she could see the kazekage's office… It was no secret, being it was right in the middle of everything.

She hadn't been here before, but she was fascinated by this large populated area could even survive in such a horrid place, she had died if she lived here.

And the kazekage had been someone she's seen before, she didn't know him on a personal level… It was the chuunin exams when she was back at home. She didn't think much of him, but just as a blood thirsty boy wanting to find a place in this world. Broken and too far gone than she was; turns out she was pretty wrong and he found his place.

She felt a bit envious, being someone that important…

At least these guards made no noise or alerted any other, the village was quiet and it was nearing dusk; it wasn't long before she waltzed right into that village like there was nothing to fear; she hid from view and made sure she wasn't spotted.

Without her cloak, she looked like any other villager but then again, they'd probably would notice she was a stranger to this place… Luckily, her two comrades were close by and she could feel them coming closer. If she could feel it from here, then the guards would take notice as well. And they being alerted could help her matters.

Gaara of the sand was what was needed, even… even if it meant losing one or two members of the group.

She walk slowly, taking her time…

- x -

_She noticed that red headed boy right away, not for his frightening expression… but that blood thirsty look of his and that red hair. "I must kill him!" He cried out._

_The Zoii stared from her spot, everyone was asleep around her; the jounins were up and everywhere, and she felt too scared to do anything._

"_Get to safety!" She heard someone grab a hold of her, she didn't know who and she was so disoriented. "Are you alright?!"_

_Sasuke was hurt, she could see from here; And that other kid, he seemed to be unstable right now._

"_I have to help Sasuke!" She muttered._

"_He'll be fine, Genma is there with him… Just get yourself to safety!" The girl look, seeing it was that man that inform her of the death of her parents'. "Go to Sakura and the others' but keep low, do you hear me!"_

_She looked back to the arena, the Uchiha was gone and so were the other children. She slowly made her way up the stairs, seeing Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto. _

"_Kaara! Are you okay-" the Nara was about to ask the girl a question before she cut him off._

"_Sasuke… Go and save Sasuke! I'm no use, so please!"_

_Shikamaru felt a bit envious, his question being dismissed by that Uchiha boy once again… It was always that Uchiha._

_But there was no time, she watched those three and that small dog go off, she went off to find shelter from all this._

- x -

She knew he was in the next room, outside she could hear the explosions from Deidara's techniques. They were here finally, a little late but still here and alive.

"I know you are there…" The kazekage said.

It didn't surprise the girl he knew she was there, she wasn't making it a secret to him either.

"Attacking now is useless, you will only fall in this battle." He said some more.

"Yes, it does seem like it, doesn't it? Maybe you should meet me on the rooftop, see if your prediction will come to fruition."

She found herself on the rooftop, a second later the redhead was a few feet away from her. She wasn't scared of his presence, her expression was the same as his, nothing.

"You are…" Gaara looks at her, he's seen her before. Long ago, when he was a kid in the chuunin exams at the village hidden in the leaves. She was quiet and appeared weak, she didn't really stand out from others' but he knew… The Uchiha held something for her. It was the glares and the looks he gave to whoever spoke or gave her any attention. "You're that girl of the Uchiha, aren't you?"

She scoffs at his assumption, "Uchiha's girl? Is that all I'm to anyone?" She asked, appalled. "You really should be more worried about who you're up against, I was once a weak little girl, yes, but as you can see for yourself, people certainly do change."

"Yes, they do…"

- x -

"_I heard from S-Sakura and Naruto of your h-heroism…" The girl smiled, looking down at the lazy shirker who lay half asleep. "T-though, if someone else told me… I-I would've believe them."_

"_What are you talking about, Zoii? I didn't do anything but hold a few ninjas back." The boy admitted._

"_Making you admit you're s-something special is so hard… I-I'm not usually this wordy but y-yeah, whatever. I t-think you're really great-"_

"_Is it that you like me?" He asks, "Because I'm not interested."_

_She sighs, "Oh, m-my heart is broken, my c-crush has rejected me so!" She shakes her head, "No, I don't, you j-jerk."_

"_Then what about Sasuke… Do you like him?"_

"_Why do you ask s-such stupid questions? I m-mean, that's not really important r-right now, especially for a failure like… me." The girl admitted. "My main goal is to be somewhat decent as a ninja."_

"_I thought all girls' only thought of boys', especially around your age." The Nara spoke._

"_You think lowly of me, is that it? S-should I leave you alone from n-now on, then?" The girl asked, looking away. He doesn't say anything, just looks at her; she doesn't turn back. "Per- perhaps I was wrong about you, maybe you weren't my friend from the beginning… See you, Nara."_

_Shikamaru got up, he was about to call for her but she was gone._

- x -

It was long and arduous, and getting drops from one of Deidara's bombs weren't really helping as he thought it was. He was more a threat then Gaara was; though fighting with Gaara wasn't all the easy either, what with the sand sweeping here and there.

The girl might have lacked smarts and the hang of strategies, but she had enough chakra, strength and technique to keep herself alive than any other usual ninja. And all those beatings from the akatsuki, they did help her a bit of living with physical pain and going on with her day.

His sand armour was nothing compared to her strength and chakra, so he kept away from her as best as he could.. And since she was not one for far ranges, she had to enlist the help of Deidara… "I'll have to make this fast, Deidara… I knew this boy before, he was selfish but now, seeing he is kazekage. This village, you must have intentions of destroying it!"

"What? But I never-"

"Shut the fuck up, blondie and get right to it. We're blasting this village to pieces, even if it kills us!" Deidara was surprised, seeing this part of her was… attractive. "And get rid of those bastards down below! Kill them all! I want all of them dead for getting in my way!"

She jumped off, freefalling towards the kazekage's floating ball of sand…

- x -

_Kaara looked around, she heard something very unusual… She may lacked a lot of things, she heard things people didn't think very much. It was driving her a little crazy; it was a bell. She heard it in her dreams and when she was awake, she'd hear it when she was out of it._

"_Sasuke… do you h-hear things, like strange things?"_

"_What kind of strange things do you ask?" The Uchiha asked._

"_Bells, do you hear bells?" She asked._

"_You should get your ears checked…" He responded, "Well, if you need me I'll be out training. You know where to find me."_

"_Yeah," The girl pouted. She watched him as he left, she didn't knew where that ringing was coming from… Perhaps a once around the village would give her a better idea._

_She started with all of the gates and nothing there seem of interest, though the bells did get a bit louder… She might be just going mad, there's that conclusion too. But she walked around anyway._

_And from her spot, she noticed something strange. Up on a tree, there were two men cloaked in black with red cloud swirls, but they were gone as she blinked. Those two figures were strange, yet peculiar. Her attention was now on those two now._

_As she walked, she noticed Kakashi, Sasuke's sensei waiting near a booth. She stopped beside him, "Uh, h-hi Kakashi… H-have you s-seen Sasuke?"_

"_I just called for him not long ago, he should be here in a minute… So what are you doing here, Kaara? Have you been practicing everyday?" The gray-haired man asked._

_She looked into the booth, noticing the same cloaks as before… She was looking for them, she didn't think she'd find them so easily and quickly. She showed nothing on her face though, "I should wait here, I wanted to tell Sasuke something."_

"_Alright, but don't dodge my question now." Kakashi said._

"_I-I haven't, really…" She responded, still looking at the two, she presumed they were men by their build._

"_Why not?"_

"_H-hey, there's Asuma and his g-girlfriend!" That girl turned to indeed see Asuma and that woman who was the sensei of Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Her name was pretty much unknown to the girl._

"_Oh, are you two on a date, perhaps?" Kakashi asked._

"_Oh quiet you, I only came here to pick up some dumplings for Anko, and what do you mean girlfriend?!" She stares at Kaara, "Didn't anyone tell you not to make accusations like that with ease?"_

"_W-well, miss… You misunderstood, I mean as a girl, you are his friend. Does that not mean you are friends?" She asked, she never got the concept of relationships, really._

"_Oh, uh… of course, forgive me." Kurenai looked to Kakashi, who in turn shrug his shoulders._

"_So, what are you two doing here? Such a strange occurrence, really!" Asuma stated._

"_We're waiting for Sasuke and I also need to get something for a grave." Kakashi answered._

_- x -_

It wasn't long, they were being tailed and Kaara looked to the ground, bits of sand coming from the kage's body. She glared at him, stupid boy was making trouble even if he was unconscious.

"I'll take care of this…" Sasori walked up ahead of them, towards the oncoming opponent. "Go ahead, the both of you… I'll be there behind you."

Kaara contemplated of staying behind, it was her job to see that none of her comrades were hurt.

"_Remember, girl… it's only your blood that shall spill; for me and everyone in this organization. This is the payment you must be pay, for allowing us to keep you alive!"_

"But Sasori-"

"You do not need to worry about me, watch over the Jinchyuuriki and Deidara.. I'll be fine. Remember, my blood will never spill. You, of all people, should know." He assured her.

She nodded, "Of course… L-let's get going."

_- x -_

_They all noticed Sasuke coming, and Kaara glanced back to the booth. They were gone! "Uh… Sorry, Kakashi, tell S-Sasuke I'll see him later! I had s-something t-to do!"_

_She raced away as they all looked at her, Sasuke stopped beside Kakashi. "Where is she going?" He asked, "And why are you here so early?"_

"_Yeah, Kakashi, why are you waiting for someone? That's very unusual." Asuma admitted._

"_Oh, Kaara said she had something else to do and can I not for once, be on time?" He asked._

_She could hear the bells now, it was dumb really chasing after older men in weird cloaks. But with so much free time and no other friends to keep her occupied, this was the only thing keeping her amused._

_And she seen them, walking by the river; she could hear tidbits of their conversation. She just watched them, with their strange, straw hats… She felt a bit guilty, creeping on strangers._

"_Kids shouldn't be this curious… And foolish to follow strangers." The girl glanced back, they both were behind her. "What is it you want?"_

_- x -_

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura stood before Tsunade, Iruka and the rest of the committee that handed out missions, Sakura berated Naruto on his disapproval of the mission they were handed when a dark-haired decoder came in immediately.

"There's an emergency, Hokage!" She shouted, running towards the older woman.

"What's all the commotion?" The fifth asked.

"We recently received an emergency message from the Sand." The decoder informed.

"Emergency… from the Sand?" The blond teenage boy asked, Sakura let loose of her hold of the Uzumaki.

The woman had handed the fifth the decoded message, "What?"

"W-what happened?" Naruto was the first to ask.

"The Kazekage of the hidden village of the sand has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." She said out loud for all to hear.

"Gaara!" Naruto looked nervous, and so did everyone else did.

"We have more information of the Akatsuki than they did, that is why they request our assistance." Tsunade replied.

'T-Tsunade-sama, don't tell me you're sending them!" Shizune said.

"There's no choice and we cannot be picky right now, beside Kakashi has fought the Akatsuki before. So- Team Kakashi, I'm assigning you a new mission. You are to go to Hidden Village of the Sand, find out more of the situation they're in and send a report to Konoha." The kage sighed, "You will furthermore follow any of their orders and back them up!"

_- x -_

"_I-I…" She stammered, "Y-you caught my attention a-and your bells; the bells on your straw hats, they've w-what I've been h-hearing for a c-couple of d-days now."_

"_You… heard our bells, did you?" The shorter one questioned. He may be shorter than his friend, but he still was a lot taller than she was._

"_Peculiar…" The other said, "Very peculiar, maybe we should cut her ears off? Could cause us some future problems…"_

"_N-n-no! I want to k-keep them!" She held onto her ears, looking terrified up at them. "I-I promise I w-won't follow strange o-old men anymore!"_

"_Old men? Did you just refer me to as old?!" The tall hollered._

"_Quiet, she's young and her perception is rather off-"_

"_Step away from her! Kaara, get over here right now!" Someone called, Kaara turned around to Asuma and his female friend. She felt like she was stuck, she didn't really know what to do… Safety was far away from her spot and by the looks of it, his weapon was long enough to cut her clean._

"_Stay where you are kid, if you wish to keep your life." The tall one said._

"_I… W-who are you t-two, may I ask?" Kaara asked, looking back at them._

"_Hello, Asuma and Kurenai…" The one that spoke to her first said, ignoring the girls' question._

"_You know our names, that must mean you come from the leaf village." The woman said._

_The one that ignored her question took off his hat, showing his appearance and Kaara stood there… Looking at that man. "S-Sasuke…?" She asked, it wasn't Sasuke though._

"_You know my brother then, well I'm his older brother, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi replied._

"_Oh, friends' of yours', well I have to introduce myself; I am Kisame Hoshigaki!" The other man took off his hat as well, he had blue skin and white eyes, dark blue hair._

_In a split second, Kaara was lifted and she looked up, seeing Kakashi holding onto her. "Using a child for cover is despicable…" He said._

_When they were quite a way from them, he put her down and warned her to leave right away. "N-no."_

"_Listen to me, these men are dangerous. You are not safe here."_

"_Let them go, I don't think they want to battle…" She said._

"_These men are dangerous and these are the same people that killed your brothers'…"_

_She looked at Kakashi intently, "They were… they're the Akatsuki?" And he nodded, answering her question without a word. "T-Then let them go, you'll all get hurt! If they could take down my brothers', then- then they can get you too!"_

"_Aaah!" They heard Asuma cry, and Kaara saw blood spill from the arm of Asuma._

"_See! You'll get hur-" There was no way, he had to subdue her, summoning a clone. He sent her away, getting her to safety was a priority._

- x -

She stared at the pale boy, she sat on top of Deidara's bird with him; Was this right? She thought to herself, was this right to bring people who changed for the better to their doom?

When she first seen this guy, he was dangerous and unstable… And today, he was the leader of a village that cared and acknowledged him as someone who wasn't dangerous anymore.

"Do you have a crush on that kid, yeah?" Deidara asks.

"…No, I-I just don't understand h-how… much he's changed, personality-wise."

"Well, you should look at yourself, hmm… You were such a weakling back then, though that seal on you didn't help either, yeah." Deidara commented.

The girl grabbed her cloak, it's true she wasn't able to use her chakra or use the best of her abilities due to a seal that was cast upon her as a child; though she hardly remembers it too well. It restricted many of her abilities… Over time, after they released the seal, she was able to have full control of her chakra. With practice and more training, she was able to hone her skills.

"Hmm, Sasori is coming, longer than expected, yeah…"

"M-maybe he was having fun w-with that one, seeing he was a p-puppet controller as well." The girl replied.

"…Hmm, why is it you stutter so much, yeah?" He asked.

Kaara glared at the blond, while he smirked back at her. "You should- You should keep irritating questions l-like that to yourself, Deidara-sama!" She responded.

Deidara laughed at her, when he wanted a laugh he'd pick on her speech impediment… Though he had one himself, but she wasn't gutsy enough to bring it up,

- x -

_She woke up with a gasp as she thought she heard the sound of bells, she looked around seeing she was back at Sasuke's place; she still didn't refer it to as her home. She got up quickly, looking around… It was still around afternoon now._

"_Itachi… Kisame, that's what they're names were…" She muttered to herself._

_Sasuke was back and that worried her, she put on her shoes and ran towards Naruto… There was no answer, she ran to Sakura's place who had no answers to her questions. She was just as lost as Kaara was._

_Next, she headed to the Hatake's apartment, only to be greeted by other jounins who waited at his bedside._

"_W-what happen to K-Kakashi?" She asked._

"_He overexerted himself during the battle with Itachi and Kisame…" Gai responded._

"_I-I…" She sighed, "Sasuke, where is Sasuke then?"_

"_He's fine, from what I can tell he doesn't know about his brother being in the village yet." Kurenai replied this time._

"_Oh… O-okay." The girl was relieved, she knew what Itachi did and… She knew how much Sasuke wanted to kill his brother as well._

"_Then… W-why were they here? I m-mean, don't the Akatsuki-"_

"_You do not need to worry about them anymore, Kaara, it is out of your hands right now." Kurenai reprimanded, "There is no use for someone who will only get in the way."_

"_I… yeah, of c-course…" She admitted defeat; though the bells were driving her crazy._

_Maybe it was a premonition, something was telling her she had to do something with them; the akatsuki._

- x -

She walked along with Deidara and Sasori, it was late afternoon and if they kept at this pace. They'd be there in a few hours-

"We should rest," Sasori suggested, "We're early yes, and it'd make the leader happy; but you two, you seem to be struggling just keeping up with me!"

Deidara and Kaara looked at one another, they both were struggling. "You're both injured."

"No, w-we can keep going! B-besides, we can heal our wounds w-when we get back!" The girl proclaimed.

Deidara didn't say anything, his injuries weren't all that bad but… He didn't know if she had any.

"B-besides, Sasori-sama and Deidara-sama, the faster we get the Jinchyuuriki there, the faster you can extract it and we can go on for the others'." She hissed, "I c-can keep going, its okay- I'll be f-fine. You should know injuries like these shouldn't do much for me."

Sasori didn't say anything, "Fine, let's keep going then."

- x -

"_I- W-what-" Kaara couldn't understand, where was all this coming from. "R-run away? Why would w-we run away for?" She asked._

"_Don't you understand? There's nothing here for me and nothing her for you too! Without me here, who'll take care of you? Who will watch over you?!" The Uchiha responded, trying to win her over._

_It was working and they both knew, Kaara had nothing and no one here._

"_I…I, fine, I'll come along." She couldn't find any words for him to make him stay or allow her to stay behind._

"_Then it's settled, we're leaving tonight when everyone is asleep."_

_She could tell he's been planning this for a long while, he had become cold and distant lately. His attitude has changed as well, not towards her but his fellow team mates._

_And it felt like it was going to fast for her, she stood beside the Uchiha with a backpack over her shoulders. "Are you sure we should go…?" She asked one last time._

"_Yes, I'm sure of it!" He sounded assured of this decision but she felt uneasy._

"_Sasuke!" Kaara didn't turn to see the owner of that voice, it was obvious who it was that stood behind them. "Are you really going to just leave us? After all the things we've been through, as a team?"_

_Sasuke didn't respond, but she kept asking him questions but he still declined to answer anything. Kaara glanced at him, he was calm and very assure of himself._

"_Running off with a girl like that? You could do so much better, is she the reason why you're leaving?! Has she persuaded you to go with her, is that it?" She accused the Zoii._

_It was now that Sasuke turned, Kaara never seen that look on his face before… Maybe before, a long time ago when they were young and he hated everything. But it was new, even to the Zoii._

"_She isn't the reason, Haruno… She's only coming along because I've asked and wanted her to, nothing else. It's my decision to leave, not her persuading me. I've always wanted to leave, but now that I know that I'm not strong enough… I have to leave. I have to leave and get stronger, to avenge my family!" There was such anger in his voice, like he wanted to shout._

"_And if you should say anything else demeaning to Kaara, then say it now!" He spat._

_Sakura stood back a bit, never hearing that tone from the Uchiha before and even Kaara felt a little abashed. Sasuke was defending her and in front of one of her long time bullies'._

"_I- Why do you defend her? Am I not closer to you than she is?!"_

"_You have no right to choose who is close to me." Sasuke replied, he disappeared for a second. A soft thud could be heard and the Zoii turned back, Sakura lay on the ground unconscious._

"_Let's go, Kaara!" The Uchiha was beside Kaara again, she followed behind him._

- x -

The process of extracting the Jinchyuuriki was long and tedious, the teenager looked up seeing the redhead; chakra surrounding him, keeping him lifted up above the ground. "While you wait, young one, you should get to bandaging yourself up…"

The teenager sighed, there was time to do that later.

"It'll be a day or two before any of those shinobis coming after us, rest a little…" Leader commanded.

"Uh.. Y-yes, of course, Leader-sama!" She never questioned him ever.

Hidan just looked at her, watching as she sat in a corner of the dark room, oh how he hated how he had so much control over her.

"Another thing, Kaara… Once you are rested, you'll be heading to Hidan and Kakuzu's location at once."

"…Y-yes, leader-sama." The girl said, she decided it was best to take a nap. From her estimates, it'll be a few days by the time she'd get to them.

- x -

"_Orochimaru said nothing about excess package… hey, who is she?!" One of those strange nins asked, poking at the young girl beside Sasuke._

"_You touch her again and I'll see it to that you lose that arm…" The Uchiha glared._

_Kaara stood behind him, "Sasuke… I- I want to go back."_

"_No, there's nothing there for you." He replied._

"_What's the bitches' name then, we'll at least have to fucking know it." The only girl in that group asked._

"_She's not a bitch and it's Kaara, she isn't someone I want anyone hurting or playing with. She is mine, and mine alone." The Uchiha made it clear to them all._

"_Yes, Sasuke-sama!" They all said._

_Kaara felt strange, she was Sasuke's and only his… What did that even mean?_

- x -

A few hours later, she awoken, putting on her cloak; "Leader-sama, I'll b-be heading towards Hidan and Kakuzu now!" Pein nodded back, "I'll be s-seeing you t-two in a few days then… Um," She looked down and back up at everyone. "Everyone, p-please be careful while I'm away!"

To assure her, everyone nodded or waved her off.

"Like any of those shitty fucking idiots can even bring us down!" Hidan smugly replied.

She left immediately after hearing Pein's explanation of keeping a low profile; "They know you are someone of a great threat, but they don't know how you look or where you hail from. I want to keep it that way for a while longer, Kaara."

- x -

_From her spot on top of the late Madara's sculpture in the waterfall, she could see Sasuke… His battle with Naruto was ongoing and just as gruesome than she imagined. They were both intent on deeply hurting one another physically._

_All that ran through the girl's mind was escaping, running away from all of this and never looking back. She wanted to stay and be with Sasuke, repay him for all the things he's done for her-_

_But that, that person opposite of Naruto wasn't _her_ Sasuke any longer, it stopped being her beloved Uchiha. She was nothing but a possession to him, that's all she felt…_

_She stood there a while longer and his new form, whatever that was- She was gravely afraid of it and especially his intent now._

_There was a time she wanted to be like Sasuke, but now- She felt she made a mistake idolizing him._

_She ran; this was her chance, she could repay him one day when he came to his senses- But not today, she was too afraid of being around him. She was afraid of becoming what we was becoming and she didn't want that; the thought of revenge consuming her thoughts, wasn't something she wanted._

- x -

Kaara was a few hours away from the extracting point, the Akatsuki had many hidden quarters all over the lands; even if anyone found about this one, it wouldn't had meant anything at all. There original hideout was in the Rain village, with its incredibly secured borders. There was no leaving or going into that village, if you aren't an Akatsuki that is.

But yes, she thought to herself, it'd be a long while before she would meet up with her comrades; she remembered how she was first introduced to everyone- Not all at once but slowly though.

"_I remember you, you're the girl that called us old men…" Kisame got a good look at the girl, Itachi also stepped up and looked at her._

"_Why this girl? She was strange when she could hear us days before we got to the leaf village… Nothing else beyond that." Kisame again said._

"_There's a seal on her back; she said she hasn't noticed it before, but then again… She has never paid any attention to the marks and scars on her body." Konan spoke._

"_And with that info, I leave you to do with the unsealing… There must be something special about this girl if she has a seal on her."_

They managed to undo the seal without any difficulties; but that didn't mean she didn't lose anything over the years' she was with them… Her hearing wasn't as good as it once was, all those close calls from Deidara's bombs.

"_From now on, you'll be wearing these- Leader said they'd help you controlling your chakra since you've had them locked away for so long." Kakuzu handed the girl a set of a metal bracelets, as she clasped them on she didn't feel any different than before._

"_Hmm, that's better…You weren't keeping your chakra levels down, these will help you with that." He informed. "Though, one of these days you won't need them."_

Unsealing the seals' though wasn't the problem from the beginning, it was the vast amount of chakra she emitted that was troubling; not for her, but for the Akatsuki organization itself. Hiding something like that, wasn't at all easy.

"_Kaara… Since you are now able to control your own energy, it is time that you are trained to befit a ninja of our level! Right now, you are weak in everything a ninja your age should be capable of doing. Though it is time consuming, but we have time on our side right now." Kaara nodded, listening to the leader, "As of today, both Hidan and Kakuzu will be training you. They will teach you to defend yourself, Taijutsu and maybe, if you are lucky enough to survive, their own techniques."_

_The girl was unsure of this plan but she nodded, looking nervous she went back to her mentor's._

"_Stupid kid, you better not be such a fucking dipshit, ya' hear me?! I'm fucking going to train you hard and you better be fucking grateful!"_

"_I'm with Hidan on this one, child; I will not go easy as I had done so far…"_

_The girl was confused, they were going easy on her so far, she gulped; It was just going to be more harder for her._

Things went unexpectedly, the Zoii had advanced faster than they assumed she would; and it was many gruesome months, but they taught her all they knew. She was moved to the team of Kisame and Itachi, this one was twice as hard; she hadn't a lot of knowledge of ninjutsus, counterattacks and genjustu.

It was a little less than a year before she was able to switch to the team of Deidara and Sasori; with them, she had to learn to battle against long range fighters and ones that dealt with weapons of explosives, poison and puppets. But being a close to mid range attacker, there was little she could do against long ranges.

The last few months of her training was with Leader himself and Konan, they were much difficult and she spent many of her weeks' in their hold, crying to herself. He was relentless and never once let up, no matter how much the wounds he inflicted on her would sting and hurt.

She didn't know what they had in store for her, but she didn't ask; they're was no questions for her and she remained silent. She needed to trust them, it wasn't a need though… It was more of a she had to, than needed.

- x -

**End Notes: I am quite sorry that this took rather long and sorry for even writing it so long as well; but there's a reason. I wanted to let you see a more thorough story of the main character, of how she ended up with the Akatsuki. How she became from this to that, though I did go too fast with that last part of this chapter, I will though, give it more spotlight in a later chapter.**

**First thing, Kaara; She is a the kind of person that is dependant on others' as a source of power and... human relations. She's strong, yes but that came with a price as well; her freedom and her life. She's no longer really alive, she only lives for the organization now. When she was a kid, her hearing was sharp and she could hear a pin drop from miles away but.. working with Deidara is messy.**

**Like in the story, she's been in close calls with his explosives; though Zetsu tried his best to regain them to their original state but failed. She relies on her sight and her chakra, which she'll use them like sonar waves. It'll pinpoint her location to her enemy, yes, but only ever uses it in battle and even then, she's quite strong and years spent being a punching bag for her group, has made her immune to most attacks.**

**Her relationship with Hidan is quite a tricky one; it's abusive in many ways.**

**Her relationship with Sasuke too, is abusive. He only wants her as an item that he think he's won by allowing her to be his friend, to care and protect her.**

**Her relationship with Shikamaru is a lot better than the other two, she respects him greatly, just as he does to her. Though his jealousy did get in the way and he lost what little friendship he had with her... Though he'll be a big part in the future chapters.**

**I know I left out many things in the original, but the story was too quick and too subtle in my opinion. And I'll guarantee you one thing, she'll indeed kill Kakashi Hatake in the next chapter.**

**I cannot write sex scenes no longer I would but I just can't really, and I'll try my best in putting more descriptions in the fighting sequences but I make no real promises here. There's only so much things I can describe... I don't know what else to say and I know I'm suppose to tell you something imporant. I just cannot remember it though.. So goodbye for now, I'll be busy on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long wait, I was really confused on what to do; the original chapter was twice as long but only because I had focus on way beyond chapter 2.. hha, my bad. I'd like to go about the abilities and relationships of Kaara at the bottom of this chapter too, I feel like I should tell you more about her.**_

_**Please read and review!**_

* * *

The girl stopped in her tracks, turning back and standing in her spot as she could feel… She doesn't know if it was really them or not, but she could feel something, she's not sure what it is anymore. She wasn't one to trust her gut feelings but…continuing her way would only-

She had to go back, regardless of orders.

"**Do not think of going back, Kaara…"**

A voice boomed in her head and she cringed, as it echoed in her mind.

"**If you do dare oppose my wishes, you'll be punished severely!"**

The girl stood there in complete silence, "I…I don't m-mind, I'm s-sorry!" The girl rushed back, running as quickly as she could.

"**KAARA!"**

He continued to call out for her, she didn't like them at all but she couldn't let any of them get killed or imprisoned.. She couldn't bare losing anyone anymore than she has now. They all she had left.

- x -

"_You should have just left her…"_

_Hidan glares up at his taller partner, "Shut up, this kid's gonna bring me glory… Just you see, Kakuzu…"_

"_And what if she doesn't?" Kakuzu asked, glaring at his partner._

"_Well, the bitch can pay me in another form for allowing her to live." Hidan smirked, pink hair draped over his shoulders as he was carrying the girl on his back._

_The kid was weak, he didn't feel an ounce of chakra emitting from her but she continued to breath, they both suspected she wasn't born with any ninja abilities or the like._

"_Besides I could sacrifice her to Jashin-sama if I we haven't got anyone around…"_

_Kakuzu gave a once over of the young kid they brought with them; long, messy pink hair and soft, tanned skin. She didn't look like she had a womanly figure or will grow into one for that matter… He wondered what the immortal would do with such a skimpy kid like her._

_And he glance at the jashinist for a second, he didn't look like he was having a hard time carrying her either. She must have been in these woods for a good long while, she probably was a run away._

"_Y'know, maybe if she ain't what Jashin wants… We could pawn her off into a sex slave, bitch like this would probably get some customers."_

"_I may be a miserly person, Hidan… But I have my standards."_

"_What? This kid means more to you than your money, huh?" Hidan stared at his partner._

"_I suspect she's 11 or 12, I know many places that could take her in but… She looks close to death and I'd rather not let her see her last days there."_

"_Fair enough…"_

- x -

"**Kaara has disobeyed orders, she is retreating back to the base as we speak..."**

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan roared.

"She's heading back here, huh?" Deidara raised a brow, "Perhaps the girl can't resist my charms."

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara!" the immortal spat.

"**This is not a matter to be taken lightly! I need her-"**

They all looked down, the large rock slowly inching back down to block the exit; Kaara was breathless but continued to walk until she was a few feet from the Jinchyuuriki.

"You n-need me for what?" She asked.

"**Get to Hidan and Kakuzu's location right now, Kaara…"**

"O-or what?" She questioned.

Pein didn't answer, his eyes closed as he tried to keep calm; that girl was aggravating him.

"Why'd ya come back for, kid?" Deidara asked, smirking.

"I hate you all!" She growled, "And if any of you were to die-" She stopped, glaring at the ground now. "You're- You are all I have. I can't fail you."

"How touching…" Kisame laughed.

"F-fuck off!" She shouted, "You all are going to d-die in my hands, and my hands alone!"

"You're a fucking riot, bitch! How the fuck do you think you'd kill any of us?!" Hidan questioned but she made no means to answer him.

"**Fine, then so be it, Kaara… Hidan, Kakuzu, you will be heading to the base once we are done. You four may punish her as you please, make her suffer for defying my orders."**

Kaara stood stiff, hearing the laughs of both Hidan and Deidara; she hated them all so much.

"**You're all dismissed."**

One by one they all disappeared and Kaara closed her eyes, this was worth it, she kept telling herself. That's what she wanted to believe.

"**I hope that you are grateful that I'm letting you off the hook so easily, Kaara- If you were just about any of the others', I'd cut you down myself."**

"Yes…"

"**Once you've done your missions with Kakuzu and Hidan, you are to report to the main base- I'll punish you then, myself."**

"Yes, Leader-sama…"

With that, the leader left them alone; Deidara and Sasori sat near the body of the deceased Jinchyuuriki while Kaara stood at the back, her hat and cloak covering her.

"Don't die, girl…I still haven't gotten my way with you." Deidara stated, smiling back at her.

"If she does, she'd be a fine puppet…" Sasori added.

- x -

"_Get the fuck up kid…" The girl was slapped awake by Hidan, the girl moaned softly in protest, "Here, eat this shit before you fucking die or something!"_

_The girl opened her eyes, staring into eyes that mirror her own and she looked down, seeing him holding onto a small bowl of soup and bread._

"_I would have gotten you something better than this piece of shit food but that fucking asshole there wouldn't allow it…" Hidan glared at the waterfall nin._

_Kakuzu sat on a chair and the girl looked around, seeing they were in a room with a bed and some furniture._

"_I…um, t-thank you…" She replied, lifting her weak arms to the bowl of soup and sat it on her lap, it wasn't hot but cool enough to eat and the man put the bread beside her._

_Hidan watched her with some hint of curiosity as she ate while Kakuzu continued to read a book that was left in the room, what it was about wasn't important as he secretly watched the two._

"_You should be fucking grateful we found you out there… Man, you'd be dead if Kakuzu here didn't suggest we go through the forest to keep those asshole ANBU off our asses." Hidan stated, trying to start a conversation with the girl._

_She looked up from her food, a sense of guilt within her chest; she was a setback in their travel plans._

"_T-thank you…" She looked up, staring from the two men, "I'm grateful, r-really I am…"_

_Hidan watched as she looked down at her food, it made him wonder why she was even in that forest for anyways. She was no ninja, he knew that much and she didn't look like she was a traveler, with nothing on her._

"_How'd ya end up there anyhow?" Hidan asked._

"_I, well…um, you see-" She cut off, thoughts of seeing Sasuke turning into a fearful beast lingered in her mind, "Sasuke…-"_

_She was shaking as she began to remember the night she left, her throat began to hurt as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "Sasuke…"_

_Kakuzu glared, looking to Hidan, whoever this boy she was mentioning was a huge impact on her life._

"_I was running away… I was running away with my friend, Sasuke Uchiha-" She managed to say in between sobs, "He w-wanted me to come and st-stay with h-him while-…while he t-trained under s-some guy named O-Orochimaru."_

_It wasn't only the name Uchiha that caught the two men attention, it was Orochimaru._

"_What?" Hidan asked._

" _Sasuke Uchiha ran off to Orochimaru." Kakuzu repeated, slowly._

"_Itachi had a little brother? I thought they were all killed by him?" Hidan asked._

"_Apparently not, it seems…" Kakuzu was now curious about this girl now, there was only so little people that could get close to a Uchiha and they learned it soon enough during missions with the older Uchiha teen._

"_Y-you know, Itachi?" She asked._

_Hidan laughed, "You fucking don't know who we are, don't you?"_

_The girl was confused now._

_Hidan and Kakuzu were stripped of their morning attire, and it took one glance on a nearby chair to see that… the girl's heart dropped into her stomach. On that chair was a cloak of the same kind that Uchiha she met months ago wore._

"_A…A-akatsuki." She was stuttering bad now, and she looked up with fear at the two grown men now._

"_You've got nothing we want…So you shouldn't be too afraid of us." Kakuzu smirked, she now noticed the stitches on his face and his arms._

_Hidan laughed, "You're something, kid…"_

- x -

The girl looked down with no expression on her face, Kaara was staring down at Sakura Haruno; "It seems the tides have turn, hasn't it, Sakura?" Kaara kicked the girl deeper into the small crater Kaara put her in.

"I…I can't-"

"What? Can't move?" Kaara asked. "You shouldn't be able to, seriously… But it's impressive, you're still alive."

Sakura's eyes widened for a second, she could have- The girl gulped, wondering how strong was the other pinkette. If she could deal such a damage like that, what could she do with chakra.

"I can infuse chakra into any part of my body just as you could do with that hands of yours'." Kaara picked up the girls' lifeless hand, waving it in front of her.

"S-Stop it!" The Haruno shouted.

"Or what? That old lady is to busy with her grandson and you're paralyzed! You should be grateful, Sakura-chan!" Kaara giggled, "I've let you live this long!"

The girl got a grip on the other girls' arm now, she began to pull at it, feeling the skin rip from its shoulder and Sakura screamed. She couldn't feel it but- the sound of bones cracking and her flesh ripping.

But Kaara stopped herself, jumping back as kunais were sent her way!

"Sakura!" Chiyo shouted, sending her puppets towards the Zoii.

But they were nothing as Kaara's fist pounded into the ceramic puppets and the female akatsuki member grew bored, when she was far enough she had punched the earth beneath her.

Nothing seemed to happened at first.

"Kaara, you fool!" Sasori shouted, aggravated now as the sounds of something cracking echoed in the cave.

"Bye!" Kaara dashed out, Sasori following behind as the cave behind them crumbled, caving in onto the two opposing nins.

"Did you really have to do that?" He asked, as they both stared at the crumbled base.

"Not really… we were just going to abandoned it anyways." Kaara muttered, looking away as Sasori glared at her. "Sorry though… I knew you wanted to go up against your grandmother on your own terms."

"Why is it-"

"I got bored, don't question that…" Kaara looked to him now, "They're still alive though."

"Hidan should have let you in the woods to die."

"I-I believe that too…" Kaara admitted, "But I'm still here, and keeping you all alive is my first priority, even if I detest you all."

- x -

_Hidan looked down from his spot on top of the fingers of a great, large hand; from his spot, he could still the frightened and worried expression of that girl he brought back with him and he smirked. Kid was so fucking terrified, she hardly spoke or did anything out of fear when he told her they were the Akatsuki._

_He suppose she heard many things about them by that look._

"_I remember you, you're the girl that called us old me,,,," Kisame was the first to recognize the girl, seeing the pink locks and the strange pink eyes of hers. Itachi examined her as well. "Why would you bring this girl along for? She's strange, that's one thing…"_

"_She could hear us days' before we even got to the leaf village…" Itachi spoke up as well._

_But they didn't say anymore…_

"_I do not understand why you've brought a child with you, Hidan!" Their leader bellowed, glowering at the immortal now. "What use is she to us?!"_

"_I don't know, I found her and fucking thought it'd be fun to bring her along-"_

"_He wants her as a slave." Kakuzu interrupted._

"_You're a sick fuck, Hidan, she's a kid, yeah!" Deidara shouted, she barely looked even 12 to begin with._

"_Fuck y'all!" Hidan retorted, glaring at his partner and at the blond._

_Their leader ignored them, looking at the girl and he appeared before her; she was surprised and stumbled back, looking up at him with bright, magenta eyes. They were the same color as the immortal…_

"_Which village do you hail from, girl? Do you have any capabilities that could aid our organization's aspirations?" He asked, his voice was commanding and loud for her._

"_I- I'm from Konohagakure!" She muttered quickly, looking at the others now as they paid their attention to her, "I- I don't know if I can even aid you in anything!"_

_The man's gaze on her intensified and she squeaked, "You say you are from Konoha… How did you manage to make your way here?" He questioned._

_The girl looked away, not looking at him directly, she didn't want to tell them about Sasuke's defection-_

"_Her friend is a Uchiha, she was running off with him, sir." Kakuzu spoke up. "Apparently they were making their way towards Orochimaru's…"_

"_Orochimaru?" Kisame questioned, they all look to the lone older Uchiha now but he showed no expression and made no indication he was going to speak up._

"_How close are you with this Uchiha boy?" Leader asked._

"_I…" The girl immediately became flustered, her cheeks becoming hot, "S-Sasuke-kun is my only friend.. He was the only one in t-the village that took c-care of me and give me a p-place in his home without a t-thought."_

"_You're only friend…" The leader mumbled, turning away from the girl. "What does he feel for you?"_

_Itachi gaze grew intense, not on leader but on the girl._

"_I…I wouldn't know…" She looked down, "He is confusing and controlling, sometimes I'm not sure if he thinks of me the way I think of him; as a friend. I just wanted friends…"_

"_Would he try and save you?"_

"_I wouldn't know r-really… He'll probably think I'm d-dead-" The girl covered her face with her hands, she began to sob. She didn't like it here and she felt homesick._

"_Zetsu, I need you to examine the girl; see if there is any use she'll be to us." Leader ordered._

"_My pleasure, leader…" Zetsu smiled, standing before her now._

"_Hey! Get the fuck away from her, you fucking freak!" Hidan shouted._

"_She'll be under my care, Hidan, until we find a use for her, that is."_

_Hidan could only glare back as he glanced to the scared girl, Zetsu grabbed her arm roughly and she cried out in pain._

"_Leader…" A female voice spoke and everyone turned to the girl, "Don't you think being a woman, that I should take care of her?"_

"_Yeah! Let her do it, not that fucking cannibal!" Hidan was the first to agree, it was surprising._

_Zetsu sighed, looking at the girl hungrily, "She would have been a fine meal…" He licked his lips as the girl retreated from the Grass nin._

"_Fine." Pein agreed as well, "Kakuzu, Hidan, you'll be escorting her to the main headquarters, be swift."_

- x -

"You fucking piece of shit!" Kaara yelped, defenceless and lying on the ground as Hidan continued to berate her as he kept kicking her small body. "I can't fucking believe this shit!"

"I-I'm-" The girl tried to mutter an apology but was halted as she was grabbed by the neck, Kakuzu held her up as she gasped for air, clawing at the man's hand.

Sasori and Deidara just watched on with expressionless face, though they were grateful she came along but- she hesitated fighting with the Konoha nins.

"You're a foolish girl, you know that…" Kakuzu spoke, tears began to build up in the girls' eyes as her eyes rolled back and the man dropped her.

"Yeah, you stupid bitch! Fuck, Konoha knows who you are now!"

"Kakashi's dead though, one girl and another boy' plus she injured that pink hair bitch thoroughly," Deidara intervened.

"What?" Hidan seemed shocked, looking to the girl.

"We managed to get the copy ninjas' body too, it was hard, yeah…"

"She thought you might have wanted it, Kakuzu…" Sasori added as well.

"How the fuck did this bitch managed to bring that piece of shit down?" Hidan roared, as he gave her another kick.

Deidara shrugged, he didn't even know either.

After some while, Deidara managed to find his arm and Kakuzu stitched it up; Sasori gathered his puppets and Hidan rummaged through the mess, hoping to find something of use or importance.

Kaara weakly sat up, her normally slicked back hair was in her way and she pushed it back, her comrades were busy and she gave one last look to Sasuke's old sensei- She was sorry, she was so sorry that she had done that to him.

"K-Kakashi-sensei… He d-deserved it." She muttered, making them all look towards the girl.

Her eyes were swollen and her left arm was broken, blood spewed from her lips as if it were endless and she stared up at them with such determination and hate. She got up slowly, leaning on her right leg, bruises ran down all over her body and her neck, you could see where Kakuzu had grabbed her.

"He deserved it! He thought I was still a child! He thought I was weak and he tried- he tried to get me to stop!" She was angry and she choked back tears, she was so frustrated and confused right now. "And you, none of you deserve my help- Sometimes- Sometimes I wish you just left me back in that fucking, god damn forsaken woods.."

"I wish I had died then-" The girl fell forward, her body shaking as she cried. She wanted to die.

She just didn't want to go through that anymore, it was just- What did it matter? Why was she even crying? She just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Why did she even feel bad for- For-

The girl's eyelids became heavy, she was losing blood and her arm- she cringed as she rubbed her face against the dirt ground. She hated herself so much.

- x -

"_Kaara here happens to lack nearly everything a competent ninja needs to know…" Pein started, his hands on both of her shoulders as she looked down, she was just a disappointment. Hidan stood still, not looking at the girl and Kakuzu just growled at his stupid partner._

"_But we shouldn't fret, there is still hope." The Leader smiled, looking at the girl._

"_You see, while Konan was examining her; apparently this child here has a seal upon her back, why? That isn't something even I'm not sure of." The leader held a hand over a small part of her back and the girl cried as he pushed the palms of his hands in._

_There was a rush of large amounts of energy emitting from the girl as everyone was pushed back._

"_Seems like the girl isn't useless after all…" Kisame commented, smirking. "She'd be a large help in our team with chakra levels that high."_

"_Fuck off, fish face, I found her, she's on our team!" Hidan retorted._

"_She'd die in your care, what with the way you two fight, yeah!" Deidara mouthed off, everyone knew they were both compatible, both being known as the zombie duo. They were both immortal by normal standards. "Kids' gonna die if she took part in your battles, un."_

"_I don't think it's any of our choice to make but leader's…" Sasori stated and everyone set their sights on the ginger-haired man. The girl too, looked at the commanding man._

"_We have time on our hands, as you might notice…" He started, turning away and standing on his spot upon the hands of the tenth-tailed beast. "We have three years, more or less to turn this girl into a member of the Akatsuki."_

_Everyone nodded and the girl looked up, with a worried expression. She wasn't going to like this at all._

- x -

Kaara sat in a corner, she was in pain and no one seemed to bother to help her; she didn't mind, she hated them and the next person that came to her was going to get their throats sliced open.

Kakuzu sighed, they were in one of their various hideouts; not their usual one where they had their own rooms, but another that just had a large, vacant area that they used to nurse wounds or other things before heading off on another mission or errands. He tried helping the girl by giving her some roots that would aid her-

But she only threw it away in response.

Hidan sat down, looking at the girl; she should be grateful he even helped her out in the first place. And the way she spat at them for keeping her alive- He felt enraged and… He was enraged, that was it. Or so he thought that was the reason why he felt such- confusing emotions lingering in the pit of his stomach.

"You're a piece of shit, take the fucking roots!" He shouted at her.

The girl didn't respond, clutching tightly on her bandaged arm; after she fainted, both Kakuzu and Sasori did their best to get the bone back in place. It went well but she lost a lot of blood… The girl's head was spinning and she was weak.

"Let her die." Sasori sighed out, "She's no use if she's this uncooperative… Such a waste."

"Fuck you, I ain't letting her get away that easy! She fucking has to repay me with the shit I did for her!" Hidan spat.

"Are you really sure that is the reason you keeping her alive?" Sasori asked. "Isn't there something else you want from her deep down?"

Hidan grabbed for his scythe, throwing it towards the puppet master and the redhead just leaned out of the way, smirking and looking Hidan dead in the eyes. "Did I say something to upset you so?" He asked again.

"Shut up, you s-stupid, foolish old men!" Kaara shouted, they all turned to her with frowns; the girl was munching on the roots and glaring at them. "What is it with old men always arguing over dumb things?!"

"We're not old, you dumb bitch, yeah!" Deidara responded, glaring at the pink-haired girl.

"Then- then…" the girl stopped, looking down, "Just…" She was back at her stuttering again and she went back to her corner, continuing to munch on the greens.

Kakuzu didn't take too much offence, he knew she reacted when people began questioning the statuses' of relationships or anything referring to the topic of…love. It was something that brought fire into her eyes, that was one thing.

He grabbed more roots, bringing over to the teenage girl, "You're going to need a lot…"

"Why the fuck do you treat her like that as well?!" Hidan questioned.

"Leader doesn't want her dead." The waterfall nin responded, going back to his spot near the fire they made.

- x -

"_Kakuzu, give the girl her present; she'd be needing it now if she's going to training with Hidan and you soon." Pein commanded, he watched as Kakuzu stepped towards the girl._

_In his hands, he revealed two lightweight bracelets. "These will restrict your chakra while you are still trying to control it…Don't lose them, they are quite hard to get a hold of."_

_The young girl nodded, taking them from his large hands; she looked at his palm, her hands were so small compared to his. It was- She felt more uncomfortable knowing that these men could crush without a seconds thought._

_The girl clasped one around a wrist, she felt somewhat relieved like a weight was lifted from her back; it appeared everyone seemed to relax a little. "That's better…" Kakuzu muttered, "With your chakra that high, we'd be found in no time."_

"_T-thank you, Kakuzu-sama…" She thanked him, looking at the silver, thin braces._

"_But once you have control of your energy, give them back… Like I said, it's hard to get a hold of these." Kakuzu stated, walking off._

_The girl looked back the leader, he nodded and she ran to his side. "We'll continue your training, Kaara, come along."_

_Hidan could only just glare at the back of the leader's head, it's been a few weeks now since he's taken her under his wing. It was for chakra training, he says… but he's seen that look in his eyes when he looks at her. He didn't like it one bit._

* * *

_**Kaara is the youngest member of the Akatsuki in this AU story; she's not very talented or so that's what she feels. Most of her abilities she's gain so far were taught to her by her mentors.**  
_

_**She hates them but she can't and she doesn't want to lose them.**_

_**The girl is strong and you can continue to hit her but she'll keep attacking, even when it is painful to move. She's gotten so used to being beaten by the others', she's learned to ignore or block it all out. Like Kisame, she's got a vast amount of chakra but she doesn't use it as much as she should, she doesn't use ninjutsu as much either. Her genjutsu sucks, she will admit it but she'd got good control of her chakra to diffuse anyone that has her hold in one.**_

_**She can't throw, she doesn't have good aim when throwing anything so she throws punches and when it comes down to it. She'll hit the ground to make her surroundings hard to fight in, her punches when infused with chakra don't do any damage on the surface but deep inside, this is the reason why she was able to make that cavern crumble.**_

_**Kaara also happens to be water element user but growing up with a Uchiha had its benefits too, she's able to use fire jutsu with ease.. But like I said, she won't use it too often in battle. She feels it causes it an advantage on her part if she uses it, which is something she feels isn't fair.**_

_**Her thinking is strange and confusing, she doesn't like relationships or the thought of someone being in love. She's stutters a lot. She hates herself as much as she hates them, her not being able to take care of herself when she's hurt often makes her seem suicidal. Without Kakuzu or Zetsu, she'd have been dead by now.**_

_**Pein doesn't want to lose her, seeing she has made herself useful in the past year.**_

_**Hidan is greatly confused with his own emotion, thinking he just hates her for being a brat; if any questions arise that he even cares for her, he automatically attacks the person for bringing it up. They're relationship is rocky and they're both too stubborn.**_

_**Kakuzu feels nothing for her, she's useful in retrieving heads with a large bounty on it. They're relationship is of mutual understanding.**_

_**Itachi doesn't care much for her as well, but seeing that Sasuke cares for her; he's got future plans for her.**_

_**Konan doesn't feel anything towards her, it's nice to have another female member but the girl is cold and just as quiet as she is.**_

_**Deidara finds her attractive and is often found hitting on her, there's no secret that he wants her. Kaara feels nothing for him though.**_

_**Sasori often wishes she'd have been more quiet and less...emotional, he admits she's a great fighter but she causes too much destruction in her environment. He wouldn't mind if she died though.**_

_**Kisame is quite fond of her rowdy behavior during battles and fights, he finds it strange though that her personality switches from average things to battles but likes it, nonetheless. He isn't afraid to confront her in any situation. Kaara greatly respects Kisame, as a mentor but he gets on her nerves just as much as the others.**_

_**Zetsu would rather have her as a meal than as a member of the Akatsuki, and he'd rather watch her die as well. But Pein wants her around and alive.**_

_**Tobi likes her, that is one thing but she doesn't like him because of his childish behavior and often ridiculing the others'.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kaara gets spells where she is frustrated and angry and it would probably lasts a few hours to a few days; being a member of the Akatsuki gets to you and being the one taking the beatings' and abuse from the others can get to you.**_

_**But she would never try to hurt them, she does tries once in a while but stops herself- Usually ends her getting punished by whomever that aggravated her. Hint: It's always Hidan that gets under her skin more than the others.**_

* * *

It became widely known that Kaara Zoii, an ex-civilian of the village hidden of the leaves is the last member of the Akatsuki; and news travelled to other countries as well and Pein sighed, sitting in his room on top of the tallest tower of the Rain village.

He was going to have her to stop doing undercover and reconnaissance missions in the larger countries; as powerful and skilled she was, if she was burdened anymore than she is now. She would fall and he didn't need his prized pet to be ripped from him right now.

There were other things to worry about…

- x -

"_T-Thank you, Hidan-sama, Kakuzu-sama for the t-training!" Kaara bowed before the zombie duo as they raised a brow at her._

"_As of today, Kaara will be transferred to Itachi and Kisame's care." Pein spoke up, "You two done a good job, her reflexes and speed has increased greatly. Not to mention her evasion skills as well, I'm glad that I thought of putting her on your team first."_

"_Tch, we hardly did anything besides try to kill the brat…" Hidan responded._

_Kaara forcibly smiled at his response, they were all such unfeeling brutes but nonetheless, she was grateful for their training._

"_We're going then.." Kakuzu abruptly stood up, walking off as Hidan tagged along._

"_Don't go dying right away, you little bitch… You still owe me." Hidan shouted as they left, Kaara waved at them as she turned to look at Pein._

"_Kisame and Itachi should be here pretty soon, relax, little one." He ordered and she nodded back._

_She wondered how she was going to fare with the Uchiha man and the Hoshigaki, she gulped in fear imagining standing beside them. She was wringing the hems of her skirt when she noticed someone standing before her, the girl looked up seeing the Leader._

_He smiled down at her, he always seemed to smile when no one was around._

"_Kaara," he held out a cup for her, "You'll be under a lot of stress during the next few months so take this time to relax."_

_The girl nodded, taking the drink and sipping at it._

"_Kisame Hoshigaki is like you, child, gifted with a vast amount of chakra and also a water-style user, like yourself." Pein informed. "Itachi on the other hand, you will have to watch yourself with him; I highly doubt he'd hurt you, being formerly from the Konoha village."_

"_About I-Itachi-sama…" Kaara stuttered, "Why did- Why did he-"_

"_His clan?" He asked, sitting beside her, "I'm not too sure of that myself, he speaks nothing of it to anyone."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yes, oh." Pein stood up, leaving the girl to her own thoughts._

- x -

The girl walked between both her blond and silver-haired comrades, they both ranted and argued over whom she favoured the most- To be quite honest, she would rather have plucked every hair off of them and watch them burn. But saying it and actually doing it were two different things.

Sasori and Kakuzu were behind them, both of them quiet or whispering- even if they were, Kaara couldn't hear them, but seeing the way Hidan shouted behind them, they were saying something about him.

"Hey, Kaara-chan… you doing okay there, yeah?" Deidara asked, glancing down at her.

"Y-yeah…I'm f-fine, Deidara-sama." She lied, her bones felt heavy and her wounds were itching as much as they were burning, not too mention the bruises ached every time she brushed them lightly.

"You look quite pale, un, if you ask me…" The blond added.

"Huh, what are ya two talkin' about?" Hidan asked, leaning in towards the two, he scowled, feeling left out.

"None of your business, Hidan…" Deidara commented.

"Fuck off, Deidara-_chan_…" The priest retorted and the blond was about to say something but was interrupted-

"Kaara-chan! Over here, Kaara-chan!"

Kaara tensed at her name being sung out like that, the five akatsuki members were looking towards the direction of the voice; seeing both Zetsu and a masked man, known as Tobi.

The masked one raced passed the seemingly older nins, hugging the girl; Kaara tried to reply but her face was against Tobi's chest.

"Get lost, kid!"

"Fuck off, Tobi, un!"

Both Hidan and Deidara were about to punch Tobi off of Kaara but being clumsy, Tobi tripped and brought along the girl.

Kaara groaned under the man's weight and as soon as he got up, he was quick to apologize and pretty soon, he was being beaten by both Deidara and Hidan. Kaara sat up, wincing and she heard Kakuzu let out a sigh.

She heard him say something about stupid kids but she couldn't tell really and she looked down, seeing blood now soaking her bandaged arm, her wounds were open again.

"You're going to run us into bankruptcy soon, Kaara…" He muttered, it wasn't true though- He just hated spending any amount of money on anyone, even on himself.

"**Hmm, something smells delicious…"** Zetsu closed in on the girl, smirking at her with blood lust in his eyes.

Sasori closed his eyes, if he could feel irritated, it would be at this moment.

Kakuzu did his best to keep Zetsu away from the girl while Tobi was shielding himself from the onslaught of attacks from both Deidara and Hidan; they didn't take kindly to their toy being felt up by some other guy.

It was going to take quite a while to bring back the girl by the looks of it.

- x -

"_Hello there, you brat…" Kisame grinned, patting the girl's head. "I see that the zombie duo's hardened you a bit, did they?" _

_She watched him point to a scar on her arm, his large fingers tracing the old wounds that were branded on her._

"_Did that immortal brand you like he done with his past flings?" Kisame chuckled as Kaara looked away, "Eh, don't tell me he did."_

"_N-no, Kisame-sama…T-though he made sure t-that I would get as twice as much scars as himself…" The girl confided._

"_Aa, I see, well come on, brat, we have a long road ahead of us." The tall man placed a palm at her back, leading her towards the Uchiha._

"_Itachi-sama…" Kaara meekly said, looking at the Uchiha with an expression mixed of awe, wonder and fear._

"_He isn't all that bad once you get to know him, kid." Kisame laughed._

_Kaara nodded, "I…You're not as scary as Sasuke-kun though-"_

"_I wouldn't go that far." Kisame answered._

_Kaara furrowed her brows, looking at the silent Uchiha. "No… I'm right, K-Kisame-sama…"_

"_Huh…?"_

"_D-do you remember how w-we first met?" She asked, looking from the two and they both stared at her now. "I w-wasn't scared at all… f-following you around."_

"_You shouldn't take us lightly, little one, it might just get you killed." The ex-mist nin muttered._

_Kaara bit her lip, they weren't really fooling her- These two didn't seem like they were making themselves out to be. They were strong, yes but- something about them seemed nice, unlike Hidan and Kakuzu that is._

"_O-of course, Kisame-sama." Kaara decided to leave it there._

_Itachi, on the other hand, looked at the girl questioningly. She had better eyes than himself when it came down to people, it seemed; perhaps he should use her to get to his brother's heart and change his ways._

"_Kaara… I would like a word with you some other time." Itachi finally spoke up and the girl was confused, looking to him and she nodded though. Little did she knew, that conversation would be a couple of years later._

- x -

"**Idiots, all of you- I've asked you to bring the girl and I've yet to see her at the headquarters…" **The leader hollered, everyone kept their eyes closed or looked away to keep themselves in check- They didn't want to argue with him.

"I-it was my fault, L-leader-sama!" Kaara piped up, her hands shaking with fear.

"**Now see here, you're letting her take the fall." **Leader glowered, everyone tensed up.

"I-it really is!" She stammered, looking down and wringing the hems of her skirt, "T-Tobi, we met up w-with Tobi-san and-" Kaara indicated to her newly bandaged arm, "A-and things happened and I-I tripped…"

"**Yes, what else?"**

"T-then Zetsu-sama…" Kaara looked to the dichromatic man with a nervous look, "My w-wounds reopened-"

"**Enough!"**

Kaara stopped speaking immediately, her eyes wide as she look up to Leader-sama, she was worried-

"**I understand fully well of what could have happen- But don't take your time, I'm expecting her by tomorrow. If she isn't here by then- Keep your schedules open, I'll be working you all to the bone."**

Kaara stood up straight, everybody tensed up as they all glared to the young girl now, everyone one of them cursing her name under their breaths.

They were all dismissed and Kaara was the first to get up, dusting herself off as she sighed, they were going to have to hurry.

- x-

"_Hey, kid, where are you?" Kisame called out, waiting outside of a small abandoned house. "We'll be leaving soon."_

_Itachi sighed, the girl was taking her time today- But he supposed, with their training, of course she'd have some trouble getting up._

"_I-I'm coming…" They hear the girl mutter inside._

"_You should grab her quickly, Kisame-san…" The Uchiha ordered._

_Kisame didn't think of it and went on inside, he was carrying the girl by the back of her collar when they came out and she didn't look too please being carried around like luggage._

"_I- um, please, c-can you put m-me down, K-Kisame-sama?" She asked._

"_Brat, you're taking too long, I might as well carry you like this to the next stop."_

"_P-please, Kisame-sama-" The girl squirmed around, trying to get loose but she gave up after a few minutes and he chuckled, as they began walking. "Kisame-sama…" She whined, she missed the ground already._

"_Fine, fine…" He mumbled, putting her down._

"_T-thank you…"_

_They continued to walk until they stopped at a tea shop, "C-could we eat s-something here?" Kaara asked, looking up hopefully at her mentors._

"_It has been a while since we last ate…" Itachi thought out loud, and he was currently craving for something sweet too._

"_You're paying, kid…" Kisame chuckled as she looked shocked for a second. "Kidding, kidding."_

_The two Akatsuki members waited, and so did the waitress who stood there, giving shy glances at the Uchiha. Kaara hummed as she looked at the menu._

"_Come on, brat, hurry up and pick…" Kisame growled, he was growing hungry and impatient._

_Itachi made no means to hurry her and he made no means to do or say anything, especially regarding the waitress that glanced at him. He didn't like the attention._

"_I…um," The girl stuttered, staring from her menu to Kisame who glowered at her, "C-c… um, cherries and-"_

"_A bowl of cherries and she'll be sharing a pot of apple blossom tea with me." Kisame ordered for her, seeing she wasn't going to speak properly under pressure._

_The waitress that waited on them left.._

"_Brat, you've got to control that bad habit of yours…" Kisame sighed, hanging with a kid was probably putting a dent on their so called tough Akatsuki act._

"_A-are you t-talking about- about my s-stuttering…?" She asked, touching her lips and feeling insecure now._

_The tall nin doesn't say anything as he looks at her knowingly, it was her stutter- and basically a lot of other things as well. She didn't look fit to be a member of the Akatsuki and-_

"_Do not mind Kisame, Kaara-san… You are you and that is that." Itachi spoke quietly, looking to the Hoshigaki._

_The two men hear the girl sigh, "I…s-sometimes wi-wish I didn't st-stutter so much though."_

"…_If it makes you feel any better, you could use that to make others' think you're this pathetic kid and spring an unexpected attack on enemies or targets." Kisame put out there, "I mean, I'm not sure if that would even work, still it's an idea."_

_Kisame inwardly groaned, they were getting soft…_

"_D-do you t-think so?" She nervously looked to the Uchiha now._

"_Perhaps-"_

_Itachi was going to add more but soon their meals were coming and he quieted down again, and Kaara's eyes grew wide with excitement- She didn't favour a lot of things but she loved cherries and when she saw that bowl._

_Kisame could only grin at how amazed she was, though the girl had a habit of adding sugar into everything-_

_It wasn't until she was done that Kisame said something._

"_You know what, brat? I think from now on, I'm just going to call you Cherry, seeing you can't help stuffing your face with it." Kisame laughed, patting the girl's head as she looked rather embarrassed with her new nickname._

_She liked 'Brat' a whole lot better than this one…_

"_B-b-but-"_

"_No, your new names' cherry and there isn't anything you can do or say to change my mind."_

_Itachi smiled as he walked behind the two, it was strange how these two got along with each other._

- x-

She stands before the leader, his eyes searching through magenta hues as he grew furious she didn't look up to him; she deserved to be punished, there was no question about it. She must know that being disobedient didn't get you anywhere here.

"Satisfied or do you need to be reprimanded more?" He asked, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"H-haven't I b-been- punished enough…" She muttered, her body ached as her wrists were tethered high above her head, they bound her ankles together and even went as far is to strip her of her clothes. "Have I not b-been p-punished enough as- as it is?"

"No…"

The girl closed her eyes tightly, she felt his hands tracing all the bruises and wounds on her body; her body shook as he dug into them with no remorse. Yet again, Kaara's eyes dampened with tears as she gritted her teeth.

"Sometimes I do not understand why you don't listen; you know what happens, after all." Pein mumbled, pressing a soft kiss on her bruised cheeks.

"I…" The girl stopped, hissing in response now.

"You what?"

"I promised you… That my blood will spill- That my life will be wasted for this-"

"Yes, of course." He smiled at her, he slowly shed his cloak off and placed it on a chair; he shrugged off his shirt, displaying multiple piercing on his taut body and he glanced at her.

She held no emotion as she looked at him, she was so use to seeing them all shirtless or in the nude and he sneered at her; he couldn't stand it when she look as though she was uninterested in him Of all the glorious beings in this world, she thought of him as just the same as…those subordinates of his.

"Don't look at me like that, Kaara…" Pein said, grabbing a hold of a crop as he struck it against the table he stood beside, "You know I hate that look on you, it makes me want to wring that thin neck of yours'."

"Punish me then." She muttered back.

"Gladly, my pet." He gave her a smirk, as he struck a bruise on her back and she let out a loud scream.

Konan peered to the door to Pein's room, upon hearing the screams of that young teenager she made for the door but stopped herself as she had a hand on the doorknob.

There was another scream and the blue-haired girl flinched, she pitied that young girl more than she cared for her friend. But she was told to not bother them, under any cost.

The woman stood there, listening to more screams of that young teenage girl and she sighed, turning away.

- x -

"_Eh, cherry-chan, aren't you glad you have unlimited chakra like myself?" Kisame chuckled, she was tired, breathing heavily but her body glowed with her chakra visibly seen around her._

_He kept cutting and cutting away at her chakra but they didn't seem to squander any less than when she started._

_Itachi stood on the side, watching- This was not a test he himself could withstand._

_She lacked many things, the understanding of genjustu was one of them; so as soon as she was caught in his technique, there was little she could do- But then again, it has been too little of time since she gained control of her chakra._

_The girl struggled against Kisame but somehow, she managed to stay on her two feet during the training process with him._

"_Alright, as much fun as this is…I need a break." Kisame huffed, setting his Samehade against a tree._

_Kaara nodded, falling flat on her back as she breathed in and out, deeply. The practices she had with Kisame were excruciating and everything ached, he was so strong and- she cursed herself for being small._

_She looked up, seeing Itachi standing beside her. "Kaara-san, you've done well…" He holds up a small cup, "Here, drink this."_

_The girl sat up, her muscles ached but she ignored them- this feeling wasn't she'd call strange anymore._

"_T-Thank you, I-Itachi-sama…" She muttered, taking it and bowing a little._

_Itachi nodded back and sat back at his place._

_Kisame chuckled, "At least you've improved and now you're using your chakra to increase your strength, unlike the first practice spar."_

_Kaara felt her face grow hot from embarrassment, she was terrible and always fell every time she tried to defend herself against his blows. Afterwards, they told her she should be able to transfer her chakra to her arms and hands._

_It wasn't difficult really, it was trying to focus her chakra and defending herself that was a bit of trouble. It was going to be quite a long time before she could switch to another team, seeing how things are so far… She didn't mind though._

_She very much liked Itachi and Kisame._

- x -

She was brought into her room afterwards and the girl didn't cry or weep as she once did before- Her body was numb from the pain she felt earlier and the Zoii sat in the corner.

Someone entered in her room and she looks up, seeing looming red eyes looking at her.

"Kaara-san…"

The girl didn't respond, her throat sore from the continued screaming throughout the night before.

"I would ask you to stand and walk with me but-"

Kaara stood up, she didn't express any pain standing up, "Yes, Itachi-sama?" Her voice was hoarse but she managed to speak.

"It's fine, may I sit?" He asked, politely.

She didn't know why he bothered with the manners, none of the others' did- But she suppose, that is why she respected him greatly for. Itachi, regardless of the things he's done before, she always looked up to him-

Everything he did was with some elegance, he was analytical and didn't always think of fighting as a means to everything, like that time they snuck into Konoha- he didn't seem to want to fight.

"G-go ahead, Itachi-sama…"

He sat next to her and the two ex-Konoha nins sat in silence for a long time before he actually spoke.

"What do you feel for my brother now?" Itachi asked.

Kaara closed her eyes, imagining Sasuke beside her, "I s-suppose the same as I a-always had…As a friend."

"Have you ever thought of seeing him again?"

"…since joining Akatsuki, no- I mean, I could- But Leader-sama, Hidan- Deidara…"

"I understand."

She didn't say anything more as they continued to sit with each other.

"What do you think of me?" he asked and she stares at him, she couldn't see anything with no light in her room- but she could feel his eyes on her. "If it is difficult to answer, I'll understand-"

"I n-never really had m-much of an op- opinion about you, Itachi-sama…I was a d-dumb kid…" She replied quickly, "I didn't think anything you ever d-did had much impact on my life- Until Sasuke-kun."

"I see…But you must have thought horribly of me hearing about it, am I right?"

"Not entirely… L-like I said, Itachi-sama, I w-was dumb and t-thought nothing about it, j-just myself and my needless t-training." The girl muttered as she played with the buttons of her cloak.

"Do not say such things about yourself, Kaara-san- You are not dumb or selfish, you were only a child." the Uchiha reprimanded and she froze, staring at him. "And I, thank you, Kaara…"

"F-for what?"

He doesn't reply and her question goes unanswered as they sat in silence again.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Yes?"

"P-please tell me y-you won't die- nor Sasuke…"

He doesn't respond again and she looks down.

"Who would you choose, Kaara-san? Sasuke or Akatsuki?"

She doesn't answer and he feels her clutching at his cloak, Itachi closes his eyes.

"So long as I b-breath, Itachi-sama…I don't want to see h-him or anyone in the Akatsuki to die…"

"Kaara…"

"Don't die." She mumbled, "If- if I can talk to him- and-"

"Kaara…"

"He'll l-listen…I know it, he w-will."

"Please, do not cry for me, Kaara…"

Kaara wiped her tears with the back of her sleeves, "T-then who w-will?"

He doesn't answer again.

"I p-promised m-myself t-that none of you will f-fall- So long as I b-breath, so long as I c-can stand…" She wrapped her arm around his, "I c-c-can't lose y-you, none of y-you- None of y-you may l-like me but-"

He hears her sob and cry before she speaks again.

"Y-you mean the world to m-me…"

"I don't mean to be quite rude but I find that absurd…" He feels her eyes on him, "I like you, Kaara-san."

The Zoii couldn't help but feel her cheeks grow hot and she was glad that they were in the dim room of hers'.

"I must be going now." She lets go of him and he stands up, "Thank you again, Kaara-san."

She watches the Uchiha walk away, the door opening and closing behind him. The Zoii sighed, she always respected Itachi for he was the most kindest person she happened to meet.

- x -

"_What does Sasuke mean to you now?" Itachi asked, the two were waiting as Kisame went to catch their meal._

"_S-Sasuke?" Kaara asked, looking to the Uchiha, a little puzzled. "I- well, he still means a lot to me."_

"_In what way, exactly; could you elaborate?"_

"_Well, he's always been- Sasuke-kun was always nice to me w-when we were y-young." She stopped, trying to remember much about her young Uchiha friend, "He was my only friend and he took care of me, when everyone else failed to."_

_The girl poked a stick at the fire, "I'm not sure what he was t-thinking half the t-time but- I didn't really n-need to."_

"_If- If I were to meet him today- If Sasuke were to be standing before me, I'd- I'd surely would give him the biggest and tightest hug he deserves…" The girl smiled, "Everybody might see him as this dangerous person and a runaway- I might have been s-scared of h-him back then. But I- I know, deep down," The girl stopped, looking up to the dark sky._

"_I could never h-hurt Sasuke and neither w-would he hurt me," a tear fell, "I would t-try my- my best to make people see that he's not as bad. He's l-,lost right now, just as I am."_

_Kaara wiped her eyes, "We were- we were all just…It seems we were all born at the w-wrong time, all of us."_

_Itachi nodded, the Zoii was a strange girl. It was no wonder his little brother was attracted to her._

- x -

"Kaara Zoii…hmm," The old blonde analyzed the file in front of her, there was a photo of a girl with pink hair and strange, magenta eyes with tan skin. From what she heard from her chuunin, she held the attention of the both Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha, and it was no wonder; she was quite a beauty.

"It comes to my attention," The blonde was looking out her window, six of her chuunin stood in a row in the middle of the room. "That you were at least, acquainted with…"

Tsunade turned around, a stern look and held out the picture to them; None of them reacted right away but they seemed confused.

"Kaara Zoii, a former civilian who had run off with Sasuke Uchiha three years ago, has been sighted and confirmed as a member of the Akatsuki."

They're eyes grew wide and it clicked, the first person to react was Shikamaru as he made to talk but stopped himself.

"But…how could that be, T-Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked, she was confused.

"She wasn't skilled in very much, or at all to be honest." Kiba added as well.

They all turned to Shikamaru, who was silent throughout the ordeal; they all knew out of the six of them, he was closer to her but he made in indication he was going to speak.

"From what I got from the battle with the Akatsuki from the sand village, she was able to not only take down Kakashi Hatake, but as well as Tenten and Rock Lee… She also somehow managed to hurt Sakura…" Tsunade's hands were balled into a fist, her body shaking as she remembered her assistant, bedridden at the hospital.

"S-She took down Kakashi?!"

"What happened to Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, her interested piqued.

"Lee…and Tenten…?"

Tsunade nodded, "Of course, she was the one that had killed Kakashi and paralyzed Sakura while the other two helped her with in defeating Tenten and Lee."

"But…she had no ability, no chakra! How is that even possible?!" Kiba asked.

"We are not sure but we are gathering information as of right now." The Hokage responded. "But right now, I need to know everything what you knew of her when she was an academy student.'

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Shikamaru looked away from his superior, he was still in shock. _'Kaara…'_

- x -

"_Have you ever tried this?" Kisame asked, swinging a small bottle of sake in front of the girl._

_Kaara burrowed her brows, not remembering ever seeing something like that in her household and she shook her head._

"_Well, since you look close to dying, might as well give you your first drink." Kisame chuckled, the three were camping out and they sat around a fire place. Kisame and Kaara sat near each other, the two seemed to get along quite while, regardless of their opposite personalities._

"_Kisame, I do not think that would be the best idea." Itachi warned, giving the Hoshigaki a glare._

"_It's alright, Itachi-san, she'll be fine."_

_The tall nin handed the smallest one a small, shallow cup and she looked up as he poured her cup to the brim. "Try it, you'll love it kid." He chuckled._

_The young nin didn't really give it a thought as she mindlessly swung the drink back and-_

_She started coughing as the liquid ran down her throat, it burned and she shut her eyes as she heard Kisame roar with laughter, Itachi was muttering something she couldn't hear him say._

_Kisame clapped the girls' back, he couldn't stop laughing and tears were falling down his cheeks._

_The Zoii looked up, finally; her eyes, red and teary, as she glared up at him._

"_I told you…" Itachi muttered._

_The girl held up her cup, "More." She was going to show that huge asshole she wasn't to be taken lightly._

_Kisame grinned, pouring her another cup and she downed it, this time it went down easier than the first. The Hoshigaki raised a brow, impressed by the girl and Itachi sighed, clearly annoyed.._

_They both continued to drink until Kaara was soon asleep against the Hoshigaki, he too was near sleep and Itachi could only feel irritated with his comrades- he wrapped Kaara in a blanket, seeing that they both weren't going to move anytime soon._

"_She's a good kid though…Would hate to see her die." Kisame admitted, looking down at the girl._

"_I would too, she's got potential." Itachi responded, holding a blanket to his partner._

_Kisame took it, nodding and the Uchiha retreated back to his tent. He better rest up, seeing he might have to nurse that girls' hangover tomorrow._

- x -

"Can I see…?"

Kaara didn't move, sitting in her empty room again; Hidan stood, glaring down at her with as much as intensity as she glared at his feet.

The girl shrug off her cloak, she wore nothing beyond that as she stood up, naked.

The immortal cringe slightly, she had been avoiding taking care of her wounds and they were beginning to blister.

"Jashin, you stupid little-" Hidan stopped himself from saying anymore, he grabbed her and pulled her along with him. He hated how she would continue to do this to herself, especially when Kakuzu and Zetsu were gone. "Why the fuck can't you just watch yourself?!"

The girl didn't respond.

"Answer me, you little bitch!" They both stood in the hallway, he was ready to hit her.

"I'm t-tired, can I go back to my room, Hidan-sama?" She asked.

"FUCK YOU!" He struck her, glaring down at her. He was angry but- he couldn't do anything more to her.

"Why do you think I'm trying?!" He asked. "I could have- You should have been dead by now!"

"Then why d-did you bring me along…?" She asked, he hated how she stuttered.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, pushing her against the wall hard and she let out a groan, her eyes closed as she felt the Jashin's lips upon her own.

He hated her so fucking much- She stirred emotions he couldn't control or want to understand. The silver-haired man pulled away, looking into eyes much like his own, for someone so young they look dull.

"You belong to me, remember that… You still owe me." He mumbled.

Kaara lifted her hand, cupping the man's face as she looked at him. "Leader-sama says I b-belong to him, Hidan-sama…"

"You belong to me."

"I belong…to Leader."

"You belong to me…"

"Leader-"

"Fuck what leader says right now!" He growled. "He's taking credit for something I did, we all know this. Without me, you wouldn't have been here… Without me, you wouldn't have amount to anything."

"Would have b-been better if you l-left me for dead…"

His hand found it around her neck, putting more pressure as she choked, calling his name, "H-Hidan-"

"Kaara…" She stopped struggling for a second, hearing him say her name, "Stop asking me to do the impossible."

He lets go of her and puts her down; his hands now running through her hair and looking at her. He didn't know how she managed to keep her hair this long and manageable and her face, she's just as beautiful as he imagined she'd be.

And he looked into her eyes, longing to tell her something that had been on his mind for a while now but-

"Take a shower and try to scrub that shit off…" He muttered, pushing her in the direction of the shower room. He walked in the opposite direction.

Kaara watched his retreating back, she was always greatly confused when it came to him. He would beat her and yell at her but then, there were times were he'd be gentle; not for long before he started being aggressive again.

"Hidan-sama…" The man stopped in his tracks, "T-thank you for…everything, you mean a lot to me too- I'm sorry I don't tell you as often as I w-want to…"

It was quiet for the two when they heard footsteps coming, Hidan walked off again as Kaara turned, seeing Deidara. She forgot she was naked and-

"Don't tell me you guys' fucked in the hallway, yeah…" Deidara scrunched up his nose, he was more jealous than disgusted, really.

"I was h-heading to the showers…"

The blond smirked, raising a brow, "Hmm, I was planning on taking a shower myself, mind if I join, un?" He asked, closing in on her now.

Kaara didn't say anything but looked away, Deidara huffed and squinted at her. "Why don't you like me, huh? Am I not as good-looking is that asshole? I don't beat you as much as he-"

"If you wish t-to, then go r-right ahead, Deidara-sama…" She didn't dare look him in the eye, "When is it t-that you need my p-permission?"

The older nin smirked, "Good answer, yeah, Kaara-chan, I thought for a second I might have to blow your brains out for saying no to me, un."

- x -

"_Aa, this past year was quite fun, my little cherry." Kisame said, he carried the girl on his back as she smiled, her arms around his neck as she held on tightly. "But all good things must come to an end…"_

"_I.. I understand, Kisame-sama…" The girl sighed, "I'll miss you, K-Kisame-sama. I-Itachi-sama."_

_Itachi nodded and the ex-mist nin put the girl down, they were at the designated headquarters they were to meet Sasori and Deidara at._

"_Cherry, kid, listen well for everything around you and don't go dying." Kisame ordered, he didn't really want to see her die right now._

_Kaara nodded, "O-Of course, Kisame-sama."_

"_You're a good kid, cherry…"_

"_T-thank you, Kisame-sama." Kaara bowed towards the Hoshigaki and she faced the Uchiha now, who also looked at her with a soft look._

"_Kaara-san, we'll meet again."_

_Kaara nodded and bowed, thanking him as well and she watched as they left. It was minutes later when she sat on the floor, she would be waiting for quite a while it seems._

- x -

Deidara and Kaara stood close to each other, standing right underneath the shower head. The blonde smiled, listening to the soft moans slipping from her mouth- they were music to his ears.

Her left hand held onto the blonds' shoulders for support and the other was wrapped around the wrist of his hands that was paying it's attention to the bits between her legs; he watched her bite her lips, trying her best to suppress her moans.

"C'mon Kaara, say my name…" He muttered, the tongue of his hands' licked greedily around her clit in a circular motion.

She shook her head slightly and he rolled his eyes, she still had some fight in her.

Her leg brushed lightly against his hardened member and he couldn't help but groan, oh how he wished to plunge his cock into her- if only she submitted to him and say his name. He wanted her to plead for him. To cry out his name in pleasure.

He lowered his hands a little ad soon, the tongue of his hands lapped hungrily of her opening-

"Dei…"

He smirked, it was close-

Kaara squirmed and her moans were becoming louder. She couldn't believe this feeling, it was good at first but now- it was just getting better and better- If only, another moan slipped from her lips-

"Say my name, Kaara…"

He pulled his hands away from her and she whimpered, missing the feeling of his tongue pushing inside of her. She stared up at him, a pleading look in her eyes as she tried to pulled his hand from between her legs again.

"I want to hear you say it…"

She pouted, there was no other way if she wanted him to continue.

"D-Deidara-sama… p-please," She pleaded, "P-please fuck my b-brains out…"

He chuckled and she felt her cheeks grow hot, this was embarrassing, she thought to herself. But the blond didn't waste any time as he pushed her roughly against the wall, she groaned in pain and she growled-

"Hmm, such a good girl like you needs a reward, un…" He pushed her legs apart and she continued to stare at him.

He leaned in, placing kisses against her neck and she again, moaned as she felt him suck and nip the spots he kissed.

"Deidara-sama!"

He bit softly on her nipple and she growled at him, he just gave her a smug smile.

"You're so sensitive, Kaara-chan…"

"J-just f-fuck me already…" She mumbled and pushed him closer towards herself.

- x -

"_-seriously, Sasori-danna…"_

_Kaara could hear the voices of her new mentors coming closer, she rubbed her eyes as she just woke up; Kisame and Itachi left as soon as they dropped her off. They had something to do, the reason why they left so early._

"_Hey, un." Deidara waved slightly at the girl, standing before her now. "You've grown since the last time I've seen you, yeah…"_

"_I…" Kaara stuttered, unsure of how to feel about that._

"_Hmm, just as shy as ever though." Sasori stated._

"_You've seem a lot stronger than last time too," Deidara smirked._

"_I- y-yes, Kisame-sama- um, Hidan-sama…" The girl started, "T-they-"_

"_Don't push yourself, you'll only get an aneurysm, girl." Sasori scoffed._

_The girl closed her mouth, she didn't need to speak anymore._

"_Well, let's go- I would like to make this training process quicker than your last." Sasori started walking off, Kaara chased after him and Deidara slowly walked after them._

_That girl had grown somewhat, aesthetically speaking._

- x -

Deidara huffed, spent as he came inside of her- She placed her feet against the tiles of the floor, shaking as he had continuously hit something inside of her- she felt her body weak and numb and her knees buckled.

The blond laughed, finding himself holding up the girl. "Was it that great, hmm?" He asked, lifting her up again.

He was very much drain but stood up, he shut off the water and brought himself down along with Kaara.

"I really liked the way you moaned my name, un…" He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You really should be with me- Sure, yeah, I might've blown your eardrums out-"

He chuckled, nervously while she looked at him; she didn't know what to think about all of this. Her mind was fumbling, between this dizzying feeling of… she suppose that was her first orgasm- and Deidara's confession.

"I'd be a better fuck buddy, yeah, or whatever you had in mind-" He wasn't looking at her now, feeling heat going to his cheeks.

"Well, answer me, un?" He asked after a few silent moments.

"I…I don't know…" The pinkette mumbled back, she didn't know what to tell him.

She never understood relationships and- She looked at the blond, he seemed sore and he gave her a sour look.

"I don't understand, yeah! Why does Hidan mean more to you than I do?! Than any of us?!" The blond shouted in her face, standing up and leaving her alone.

"I.. I don't know…" Kaara mumbled, pulling her knees to her chest, putting the water back on. What did anything matter to her?

- x -

"_I told her to be careful and swift when it came to me, un…" Deidara muttered, glaring angrily at the closed cabin door. The young girl was inside, along with Zetsu and another medical nin._

"_You should have known she was a beginner- she didn't know your expertise in explosives." Sasori grunted._

_If Leader got word of this, they'd be in trouble- By the way it looked, he favoured the young girl overall his crew of skilled shinobi._

"_Sit still, girl-"_

_The girl writhed and wriggled on the makeshift bed, blood soaked the sheets and as expected- she couldn't hear him._

"_I can't fully heal her ear drums, even if I do manage to do that- her hearing won't be as it once was." The medic stated, he wasn't scared of the Akatsuki as one would think- He had been employed many times by the Akatsuki as their private medic nin._

"_That's better than nothing…right now." Zetsu replied, licking his lips for the umpteenth time, he leered lustfully of the girl._

'_**We could eat her now and it would save us money and from Kakuzu's rant about money…' **__Zetsu thought to himself, he was growing hungrier the seconds passed, smelling that sweet scent of blood heavily lingering in the air._

"_H-Hidan-sama…" The girl muttered, she was feverous and delusional right now._

"_We gotta do this quick, could you please hold her down, Zetsu-sama…" The medic asked, that knowing look in his eyes._

_Zetsu nodded, he can eat her some other time._

- x -

"I really don't get why you put yourself through this girl…" Zetsu stood in front of the pinkette, applying ointments to her wounds. "Getting yourself into a mess like this."

"**I'd eat you right now, if I wasn't ordered to keep you breathing."** his darker side grinned at her, she looked back at him with a bored expression.

"You never get riled up anymore, how boring…"

"Well, you're all quite b-boring now…" She retorted, her eyes now filled with animosity as she looked at him.

"**Hmm, I much like this look of yours', my dear…"** His lips close to hers as he chuckled.

"Are you done with the ointment? If so, I'm l-leaving…" the girl pushed the akatsuki away, leaving him behind.

Zetsu muttered something under his breath glaring at her back, "She's getting quite full of herself, isn't she?"

"**Yes, and it angers me so…"**

- x -

_The leader of the Akatsuki looked far from irritated, glaring down at one of his team cells, the blond and redhead looked away, not looking directly at the fearsome man._

_Kaara, on the other hand, looked pitiful; her head was bandaged quite well and everyone's gaze was directed at the blond Akatsuki member._

"_You fucking piece of shit heathen- I'm going to tear you to shreds, you blond asshole!" Hidan roared, after a second of looking at the teenage girl._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever… She got in the way of one of my blast, not my fucking fault she's slow, un!" Deidara countered, glaring at the girl now. She was such a nuisance._

"_She can't hear as she use to…" Zetsu voiced, he dropped something on the floor below. Kaara made no indication she could hear it._

"_Did you hear that, girl?" Kakuzu asked, rather loudly._

"_H-Hear what, Kakuzu-sama?" The girl asked, looking to the ex-waterfall nin._

"_This isn't good at all…She use to be able to hear that quite well." Kisame uttered._

_They all heard Pein let out a heavy sigh._

"_Young one," Pein started, she looked up to him, "You're training with Deidara and Sasori is finished, they've done enough as it is..."_

_Deidara tensed up, looking away. Sasori remained emotionless and unnerved by that order._

"_I think that would be best, Leader-sama…" Kisame growled, he too, wasn't happy about the incident._

"_I'm- I'm sorry for b-being an annoyance…" Kaara mumbled, feeling dejected feeling like she failed them._

- x -

"**So, I take it you were able to retrieve the Jinchyuuriki successfully."** The leader said out loud.

"Hmm, yeah." Deidara answered.

"It was quite easy, being that this one had no host." Sasori specified, it was too easy in his opinion.

"Deidara-sama…are y-you hurt or anything?" Kaara asked, looking to the blond with concern. She still hasn't forgotten he was still angry with her and her answer.

"I'm fine…" He muttered, avoiding to look at her.

"What's wrong, Deidara? I thought you would like any of Kaara-san's attention?" Sasori questioned, not noticing the awkwardness in the air.

"It's nothing, un…" The blond replied, glaring at the redhead.

"Did you break his heart, cherry?" Kisame asked, grinning at the youngest member. "Already a heartbreaker, aren't ya?"

"Fuck off, she didn't break my fucking heart…" Deidara shouted, glaring at the Hoshigaki.

"I d-don't think it's possible- for my- for myself to break the h-hearts of men who haven't any…" Kaara muttered, looking away as everyone stared at the girl now.

"We had hearts once…" Kakuzu retorted.

"Then don't s-speak about love and hearts being broken!" Kaara shouted, "W-we're rogue nins, we abandoned- we abandoned e-everything the moment we l-left or b-betrayed our v-villages…"

"But…that doesn't mean we can't still feel, Kaara-san." Itachi spoke up.

"Feel w-what…Itachi-sama? Love? I-is that w-what you're saying?" She asked.

"**Enough! This is a meeting- Not a place for debate of nonsensical things!" **Pein spoke up, dismissing the spoken topic.** "Please, from now on, don't let our meetings be subjected to arguments."**

Pein was looking to Kaara especially throughout his announcement; it was quite known she hated the topic of love, of relationships, of anything that could jeopardize their lives- Like finding yourself being infatuated with someone and forgetting themselves for it.

She was a strange one- She wasn't dictated by love, that's what she always told herself. For someone who spoke badly about relationships and such things- she hopelessly loved the members of the Akatsuki.

"**Moving on now; Kaara."**

The girl looked up to their leader.

- x -

_They've never said anything to the girl during the walk towards the Rain country, she was slow; every once in a while, the blond would look back to see the girl looking down. She never once looked up._

"_Stop looking like that, un…" Deidara loudly said. "Really, Leader-sama should have at least given you a brief of all our abilities. He is the leader after all."_

"_Stop it, Deidara… You aren't making it better. We failed, that's all."_

"_We? She failed, yeah!" Deidara hollered back. "We did as we're told, un, we trained her to the best of our abilities!"_

"_Not only jeopardizing her health but along with the plans Leader had for her."_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever…" Deidara responded._

_The blond turned back again, catching the girl scratching at her bandages and rubbing- or trying to rub her ears as best as she could with her wrapped hands._

_At least she wasn't hurt too badly, he thought. She'd still have her looks, that's all he actually cared about, when it came down to it._

"_I wonder what Leader has planned for a stupid girl like her though…" Sasori thought out loud, "She couldn't possibly be for missions and assignments, what with her ridiculous and haphazard evasion skills."_

"_Stop scratching your sores and your ears', you'll just make it worse, un!" Deidara shouted, the girl stopped immediately, her hands at her side now._

"_S-sorry…"_

"_You should be, yeah!"_

"_S-s-sorry…"_

"_Shut up, already and hurry up- I'm tired of looking at you." The blonde quickly walked ahead._

_Sasori sighed, turning back to the young girl- she glanced up at him for a second, but she turned away again._

"_Perhaps there is something to you that only Leader knows…"_

- x -

"**Besides being an disobedient child, you were right to stay put with Deidara and Sasori, though this doesn't mean I'll grant you special privileges…"**

Kaara just stood, waiting for her next mission- The berate was just a bonus.

"**But down to business, Kaara, you're to team up with Itachi and Kisame on this assignment."**

Kaara nodded, "Y-Yes, of course Leader-sama!"

"**There are a few men that need to be taken down in a village nearby, seems as though they need to know their place."**

"Their village paid us quite a sum to get rid of them." Kakuzu added.

"**Yes, and being the charitable organization we are, we might as well help out fellow small villages that are being terrorized by shinobis of other countries." **The Leader said.

"When you say few, do you mean hundreds?" Kisame asked, clearly enjoying that small fact.

Kaara seldom went on missions alongside Kisame and Itachi- unless it required a lot of bloodshed in a short amount of time.

The treasurer smirked in response, no one else needed to say anymore.

"I…um, I guess we're in for a l-lot of fun, r-right, Kisame-sama?" Kaara gave a small smile to the other water-element user.

"Aa, it has been too long since we fought alongside, hasn't it, cherry-chan?" He grinned as well.

"Get a room, yeah!" Deidara shouted, fuming and Kisame could only shoot him a toothy grin.

"I think we just might, Deidara-san."

"You shut your fucking heathen mouths!" Hidan shouted in return, he didn't like the thought of the girl being with anyone else.

Hidan was jealous, why? It was quite obvious that both Kisame and Kaara shared a bond unlike the other members' of the Akatsuki. But then again, Kisame was the one to introduce the teenager into alcohol and the _glory_ of amputating your victims' and making them squeal and plea for their lives.

And several other delicacies and showing her places and things' she thought she'd never see in her lifetime.

"S-stop it!" Kaara hollered. "Meetings are only for mission briefs and important news, such as regarding bijuus and- and-"

Kaara was red in the face, she never really thought of Kisame in a more intimate setting before- And-

"Why are you blushing for? Why the fuck are you blushing, woman?!" Hidan shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? She likes that fish freak…yeah." Deidara glared at the girl.

Pein could only sigh, he should just let this one argument slide- He was far too tired with interrupting this nonsense.

"SHUT UP!" Kaara now shouted, glaring up at her mentors. "We k-keep coming back to w-who might h-hold my interests in a more r-romantic manner and I- I don't find t-that amusing! Do you find this amusing? B-Because I don't, seriously!"

Kisame chuckled, seeing that glint in her eyes'; the very one that would mean death for those who opposed her.

"I mean, for fuck sake's- Hidan-sama! Deidara-sama! You two act like idiots!"

Kakuzu snorted, uncharacteristically- Sasori couldn't help but snicker.

"I-isn't it hard enough that I have to somehow- somehow manage to keep you alive and well? Do you not understand what terrible shit I have to go through j-just to stand here with you all? I hate you all because I still breath- I despise that I've not a life for my own self but for men; selfish, stupid men!"

"I can't stand any of you to a degree- And you t-think I will like you? After the abuse you brought upon me for living and being your subordinate?"

"I d-don't- I c-c-can't even-"

Kaara began to feel small as her words became more of a mess than usual until she was mumbling, she was looking down- She couldn't dare fall for anyone.

"You know what, bitch? Fine, go fuck fish freak over there or anyone as much as you want- It's not like I give two shits' about you!" Hidan shouted back.

"Do what you like, woman… I didn't even like you anyways." Deidara too, said.

It stung, hearing those words from them.

Kisame chuckled, "I thought for a second there you would confess your undying love, cherry."

"I'd decapitate your heads and mount you on a wall if I did fall for any of you…" She muttered.

"Oh ho ho, good one cherry- We're still getting that room though."

"I hope it's coming out of your own pocket and not on the organization's account…" Kakuzu warned.

"Of course, of course…" Kisame replied.

"**Ahem," **Pein cleared his throat and everyone paid their attention to him now, **"I assume you've all worn yourselves out now."**

Nobody said anything.

"**Well, seeing we all have that behind us, we can go back to the mission briefing and other news…"**

Kaara could feel their stares on her- She didn't want to admit she did indeed care for them, she didn't want any of them to get hurt on her account. She didn't want anyone getting hurt or killed because of her emotions.

She disliked this discomforting feeling that they stirred within in her chest- she disliked it so much.

- x -

"_Aa, we finally meet again, my child…" Pein towered over his newly acquired pupil, or rather member of the Akatsuki. Per se, she was only just the single subsidiary to the immortal member of the Akatsuki, a highly rare phenomenon, really. But a very excellent pupil with potential._

"_Y-yes, of course… L-Leader-sama!"_

"_Sasori, Deidara, you are dismissed. Konan will inform you of your next mission…" The leader's voice changed from it's somewhat kinder to a more serious tone._

_Sasori and Deidara turned and left, there was nothing else left to say._

_All that stood in that great empty room was Kaara herself and Pein, Konan was neither to be seen or heard. "Konan has other matters to deal with, at the moment, child- She'll be back soon enough." He stated, it was as though he could read her mind._

_But that was impossible._

"_Leader-"_

"_Please, you may refer to me as Pein, Kaara-san."_

_The girl nodded, "Pein-sama…um, what do I d-do now?"_

"_Aa, yes, of course, come along, young one, come along. I have much to show you."_

_Kaara followed behind Pein, he walked slowly to match her pace as she admired him- Leader-sama was a great man, no matter what he put her through._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE?  
**

**I thought it would be longer but then if I added any more- hha, I'd probably get dizzy having to read it all and fix it up. I hope you'll manage with 8000 words or so, because writing this up was a pain to do.**

**Moving from place to another is so difficult as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter, I might change it up a bit but... Yeah but thank you for the reviews! It means so much to me!**_

_**But yes, read and review. I haven't much to say.**_

* * *

She hasn't uttered a thing since meeting up with them, Itachi noted as he looked in the direction of the girl. He didn't really know what she would be thinking- He glances in the direction of the Hoshigaki who was busy near the stream, catching their meal tonight.

Sometimes the Uchiha would find her looking at the taller nin, confused and then she'd turn a bright shade of red and look away when he catches her staring at him.

He never really thought of the two being anything more than good friends.

"Kaara-san?" Itachi finally spoke up, he had her attention now and she was looking at him.

"Y-yes, Itachi-sama?" The woman asked, getting up and heading towards him now.

"Come, let's you and I take a walk- perhaps we should talk to pass the time." The Uchiha offered, she nodded and they both walked together away from the campsite.

Kisame raised a brow, seeing the two walking off together- he wondered where they were off to.

- x -

_She rubbed at her eyes with her sleeves, trying to wipe away the tears- but it was only done in vain, seeing they didn__'__t cease._

"_Kaara-san, could you please come from out of there?__"_

_The girl didn__'__t reply but stepped outside of her assigned room._

"_I see that you__'__ve been crying again.__"__ She noted, seeing that the girls__'__ eyes were red and irritated._

_Kaara nodded, it was obvious and she couldn__'__t hide it._

"_Come, I think we should have some tea and talk a bit, don__'__t you?__"_

"_B-but Pein-sama and-__"_

_She placed her forefinger against her lips, hushing her at once, __"__It__'__s fine, he__'__ll understand.__"_

_The girl was sitting across from Konan, she couldn__'__t keep still-_

"_Aa, I see that she__'__s here with you__…"__ Kaara__'__s shoulders tensed up, she glanced back to see Pein, he seemed relaxed though. __"__You could have at least mention you were having tea, Konan.__"_

"_She didn__'__t feel well earlier, so I thought we sit down and relax today.__"__ Konan coolly replied._

"_Hmm, yes, that sounds like a splendid idea. Come along Kaara.__"__ Pein ordered, he went off and Kaara could only obey her master and ran off after him._

_Konan sighed, he couldn__'__t believe the way Pein was working that poor girl to the bone._

"_I do understand that I__'__ve been working you too hard as of lately, Kaara__…"__ Pein admitted, he stopped and waited for her to stand beside him. __"__So, for today- I__'__ve planned for a special day, something that should soothe you.__"_

"_R-really, Pein-sama?__"__ She asked._

"_Come along, Kaara.__"__ And the girl happily followed him, Pein was an incredible leader._

- x -

"Why did you do it anyways?" The girl asked as they both sat together, looking up at the sky. "I mean, why would you- For something as that village for?"

"For I loved peace, Kaara-san…And I wanted Konoha to continue to be as peaceful as it is."

Kaara looked down, glaring at the ground and scratching the Earth beneath her- The words _why_ kept running through her mind and _that village_, it was- She glanced up at the Uchiha, her expression softened and she felt the tears build up.

She was frustrated- and angry- Sad! Why did he, of all people, why did he suffer this fate?!

"You don't deserve any of this, y-you know that but w-why?!" She asked and he glanced at her, he was surprised to see her glaring at him. She never once did glare at him.

"Why did you do it, other than Sasuke and peace?! You are kind! You're the most kindest person I've met and known, Itachi!" She was ranting now, "You don't deserve this, someone like me does! Not you-"

She choked back a sob.

"-You, You don't deserve this, Itachi-sama!" She covered her face with her sleeves, "I-Ita-Itachi-sama!"

"-And w-why would you t-tell me?!"

"-It w-would only e-enrage me more to h-hate…"

Itachi closed his eyes, he listened to her and all that she cried about- He was quite grateful for someone like her to be in his life, someone who could cry for him when he couldn't anymore.

"Do you know why they had bound your powers?" He asked, "Your father, do you know why he treated you so?"

The girl shook her head, she couldn't answer him through her crying.

"Have you ever wondered why you, of all your family, had such flaming bright hair?" He asked again, "Did you know whom your mother was?"

Kaara never really thought much of where her parents came from or whom they were- or even much asked about them. She hardly even knew them to be begin with.

"You've come from a family that branched away from the mysterious clan that had the powers to withhold the Kyuubi."

The girl was confused as she glanced at him.

"Your mothers' maiden name was changed, she found a man whom she married and they settled in Konoha but the thing is, when you were born- it was no secret whom your mother was and your father so much as loved you he bound your powers so no one may know the clan you came from. He wanted you to be happy and he didn't want you to be a ninja."

It all began to make some sense to the girl but- she wondered how he managed to find out all this.

"He worried everyday that you would be found out- and if it came down to it, you'd be used nothing more than a fate he thought was worse- to be used as a host to one of the Bijuus."

"How do you know…?" She finally asked, the tears stopped falling as things began to click in her mind. Why he degraded her and kept her feeling down about becoming a shinobi- Why he tried to get her to stay home…

"Your father was a good friend of my fathers' and I went on missions along side of them, as well as your brothers'. My father told me many things and why he too made it so that you wouldn't bring any attention to yourself."

"If my father loved me, then why did- why was I abandoned?" She finally asked, "Why wasn't I left with anything?"

Itachi couldn't answer to that, he didn't know why she was orphaned and left in that state.

- x -

_Pein brushed the long locks away from the girls' face, she had worked hard today and he was proud of what she had so far accomplished. She was easily dodging his attacks and techniques, her counterattacks were becoming more stronger and quick-_

_But even so, he too worried that he might hurt her-_

_Yet, so far all she's seen her flinch slightly from a punch that sent her reeling back a few feet- she defended herself but he could feel that he fractured the arm that took the hit._

_He stopped to ask if she was fine but she shrugged it off and wanted to continue training._

_Pein felt conflicted between listening to her and continue but if she fractured that arm anymore, she'd be out for a while-_

_But she berated him, telling him she was fine…_

_And the man look down, seeing bandages wrapped tightly around her wrists and arm. She was far from fine, he had broken it but she made no signs he done it._

"_Kaara-san…" He mumbled as he left the girl's room._

_It was worrisome- yes, he was training to be the utmost best but he worried, if she were to become too powerful, she could bring himself along with anyone else to their knees. And Pein was not someone who'd be willing to bend down to another living soul._

_He'd be proud though…_

_That his subordinate, his pupil would be something far greater than himself._

_Though he would have to tell her tomorrow to not hide anymore fractures or broken bones from himself or her superiors. They needed her in tip top shapes for the plans he had for her._

- x -

"Thank you for t-telling me all that…" Kaara mumbled.

"But I still have much to tell you, Kaara-san, but we will talk another time."

The woman nodded and they both made their way back to the campsite, Kisame had just done with putting up the fish for supper and he waited, leaning on his arm while he looked at the fire, in deep thought.

"Kisame-sama…" Kaara sat beside him as he looked at her with a raised brow.

"Good to see you two getting close." He sighed.

The Zoii ran his hands through his hair, it was soft and she found herself smiling as he looks at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" He asks, swatting her hands away from him.

"I'm going to bite your throat out, Kisame-sama!" The girl roared and jumped on top of him.

Itachi was the one sighing now as both of his team-mates were now wrestling, he grabbed a stick and began chewing on the fish. It was going to be a long, loud night it seemed- hopefully this one won't end up with the girl throwing up her innards again.

- x -

_It was a long jump from her spot, and she looked down outside the window; there were many tall towers and it rain constantly. This was something she knew of since being here for the umpteenth month, she lost count of the days that passed her by- Training, eat, sleep, train some more, eat and train- It was always training._

_Nothing else beyond that; train, eat and sleep._

_And the girl lamented, it was hard for her to admit that she missed the days__'__ with the other members__'__ of the Akatsuki. They trained out there in the wild terrains and open field, but here- she felt closed in and claustrophobic._

"_Kaara.__"_

_The girl became alert, standing up straight and facing towards the man that stood at her doorway._

"_Leader-sama.__"__ She bowed as he entered her room and walked towards her, she couldn__'__t believe she was so distracted she didn__'__t sense him at all__…_

"_You didn__'__t sense me, child__…"__ He commented on it._

"_I__…__I apologize, Leader-sama,__"__ She kept her head down, __"__I was distracted with thoughts of-__"_

_Kaara looked towards the window, __"__It constantly rains and um, I apologize.__"_

"_Enough, Kaara, you do not need to apologize. I understand what must be going through that head of yours'.__"_

_Kaara sighed, she felt guilty for having these sort of feelings, after all the things he had done for her._

"_It's fine, I sometimes too feel like going for a walk." He mentions as Pein grabbed a chair, seating himself and looking down at her. "Perhaps some other time, Konan will take you along with her to a few shops."_

"_Really?" She asked, favouring that idea._

"_Yes, you've earned it. You've done well so far and have been as obedient as I could for hope in a pupil."_

"_T-thank you, Pein-sama!" The girl giddily sat up, smiling._

_Pein was glad to see her so happy, she brought upon a lot of feelings he thought he forgotten._

- x -

Kaara watched as Itachi went to sleep in his tent, he always slept in the only one they had whilst herself and Kisame would sleep under the stars. Itachi mention that's the only time he's happy to be sleeping outside.

The Zoii felt the large man's hand on top of her head, messing up her hair and she growled at the Hoshigaki. Kisame chuckled as he leaned in closer towards her.

"You do not need to worry about me, Cherry-chan."

"Huh?"

"I was only trying to get under those two skins'." He chuckled, "I think I did a fine job."

"Kisame…" The pinkette sighed, leaning on his arm, "You're so mean…"

"To be honest here, I think of you as a child that maybe, once I've thought I would have. Brute strength, killing instinct and a drive to see everything in blood…"

Kaara stares up at him, astonished to hear something like that and he had a small genuine smile.

"Though if you tell anyone that, I might just chop of your arm." He laughs and she pouts, she wasn't going to tell.

Kaara always thought of him as a parent, sometimes irresponsible, but a good father she always wanted.

"Kisame?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" She asked.

"What? No, cherry-chan, I haven't even got a drop on me."

Kaara pushed him aside and found a couple of bottles hidden underneath his cloak, they were all empty and she glared at him.

"Now I'm really going to bite your throat out!" The Zoii shouted, furious as she again, jumped on top of the Hoshigaki.

Itachi woken up just as her heard shouts of help from the Kisame, he sighed heavily again, those two together always meant little sleep for him.

- x -

"_Kaara."_

"_Yes?" The teenager stood up straight, she had been playing with a chess set he gotten her as a gift. She often played with Konan but that was rare, seeing Konan had other duties to do._

"_I like to congratulate you."_

"_F-for what?" She asked, confused now._

"_You're training and spars with Konan and myself have improved quite incredibly that you, Kaara Zoii, are now ready to become a member of the Akatsuki."_

"_I…I-what?" Kaara couldn't believe what she was hearing as she looked at the leader with wide eyes._

"_You well be joining the ranks of our organization when in a few weeks' time. Of course, we'll have to get your cloak fitted to your size- Unless you would like the usual one?"_

"_I- oh, wow, Pein-sama…" She muttered, still feeling quite high from the news._

"_Well, Kaara?"_

"_I- oh, I apologize, Pein-sama- I d-don't want any s-special treatment…"_

"_Yes, of course. Come along with me, I've got many things to tell you about our organization, our plans, rules and restrictions."_

"_Y-yes, Pein-sama!" The girl followed behind him as he began speaking again._

"_As a member of the Akatsuki, m'dear, you cannot and will not abandoned us." He gave her a stern look and she nodded. "You understand this, right?"_

_She nodded again, "Of course, Pein-sama."_

"_Anyone that does will be destroyed along with those that they love, if they have someone they deeply care about."_

_Kaara's eyes grew wide and the only thing that came to mind were Sasuke and Shikamaru._

"_I hope you do not have anyone in Konoha that you cared for…" He said with an angered tone and the girl didn't say anything._

"_As an Akatsuki, you will be proud and will wear your cloak at all times- unless you are doing missions that have a need for stealth and secrecy." Pein stops, and so does she, "Since the others' will be soon hunting for Bijuus, you will be taking on many of the missions seeing they'll be busy."_

"_Yes, of course."_

"_We still have much to talk of, my pet." Kaara nodded and they walked off together again._

- x -

"**I assume everything was a success?****"**Pein asked.

"Yes, Leader-sama! Everyone on the list you gave us was dealt with a-accordingly!" Kaara stood up straight, "And we collected those that had a bounty on their heads as w-well!"

"It was difficult dragging around bodies, especially for Cherry." Kisame muttered, "Next time, you and Hidan should deal with these bounty missions."

"H-heaving those reeking bodies' around isn't indeed fun…" Kaara admitted, looking away, she wondered how the ex-waterfall nin manage to stand it. She guessed that was the reason why he wore a mask much of the time.

"We would have but we found out where our targeted Bijuu is." Kakuzu answered. "And yes, leader, we were able to capture it. Zetsu is on the way with it."

"**That is great to hear.****"**Pein was at ease, but now they had to worry about finding the rest as well.

Upon hearing the capture of a Jinchyuuriki, Kaara worriedly looked at her Kakuzu and Hidan. "Are you alright, Kakuzu-sama? Hidan-sama?" She asked. It was instinctive for her to ask anyone that had just gone against a Jinchyuuriki- It was a habit she had to learn to break soon.

"I'm fine." Kakuzu curtly said and Hidan choose to ignore her question.

It's oddly quiet, even Pein didn't say anything but continued to stare at the priest, expecting him to answer. **"****Kaara-san has asked you a question, Hidan****…"**

Hidan growled, turning towards the pinkette, "I'm fine, there, you happy?"

"Y-yes, I suppose…"

"So, how was it?" Deidara asked, glaring at the Hoshigaki.

Everyone stood silent looking at either at the usual quiet pinkette or the grinning ex-Mist nin, expecting an answer.

"Getting under your skin is a lot easier than I thought it would be, huh, Deidara-san?" Kisame chuckled, "Cherry here and I didn't do a thing last night."

Deidara looked angry but didn't say anything else, he didn't knew whether to believe him or not.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You guys did something, isn't that right, Uchiha?" Hidan asked, looking to the spoken man now.

Kaara peered to Itachi who stayed silent, "I can quite tell you that nothing happened between the two."

Hidan didn't seem convinced but he let it go, Itachi was not one to lie so easily- but then again, the immortal didn't know the Uchiha very well to know it is the truth.

"**You all really have to keep your personal lives to yourself, especially regarding intimate relationships with one another! Besides, on to other things****…"**

Kaara really hated how their meeting were subjected to these- Nothing was sacred around here, not with Hidan and Deidara around.

"**Kaara?****"**

"Y-yes, Leader-sama?" The Zoii asked, wondering what her mission was this time.

"**Seeing that both Kakuzu and Hidan are in Fire country, I think it would be best if you assisted them.****"**

"We don't need her fucking help, we're fine on our own!" Hidan shouted.

"**Should I remind you Kaara had not only taken down that copy ninja? Without her, I felt that Deidara and Sasori were in jeopardy.****"**

"That is why we are so fucking fine, we're not going to die so easily, like those assholes over there."

"Hey, go fuck yourself, un! We were as much active during that fight, yeah…" Deidara exclaimed.

"She nearly destroyed the whole of our battlefield too." Sasori added. "Not to mention she caved in our hideout completely."

"I'm s-standing right h-here, guys…" Kaara muttered but she knew they didn't paid any attention to her.

"**My order is final, Kaara will be assisting Kakuzu and Hidan.****"**Pein ordered and no one said anything else, their silence was compliance enough.

- x -

_Shikamaru yawned, he thought the whole process of going to school to become a ninja was troublesome but- he admired his father and wanted to be like him._

_Kaara stood excited in front of her bedroom mirror, she had been waiting for this day for the longest time- she was going to be attending the ninja academy and she couldn't wait._

_Sasuke giddily awaited for his brother at the front porch of his house, he too, couldn't wait to attend his first day of school._

"_Hmm, it seems we have a bunch of potentially great ninjas." The third Hokage smiled, watching from afar of the children that hurried along with their parents to school._

_But aside from a certain loud blond, there was a young girl who walked by herself; she looked around at the other children, nervous and sad. Her pink hair made her stand out, compared to another pink-haired girl._

"_I find it strange that Harou-san isn't walking along with his daughter, seeing that he talks so well of her." The Third thought out loud to himself._

_Kaara bit her lip as she stood just at the front of the academy, there were other children her age and some of them looked at her strangely- and the girl just looked down, walking quickly towards the academy. She only came here to become strong, like her big brothers, she didn't come here for anything else but to become a ninja. That's all._

_Sasuke waved goodbye to his brother, who smiled in response and left- Something caught his attention when he turned, it was just a girl, she had pink hair and she quickly passed him by without acknowledging him. He caught a whiff of her sweet scent and he didn't miss the determined expression on her face as she headed towards the large building._

_The Uchiha boy wondered who she was._

_Shikamaru slept, his father had dropped him off at his classroom and he was now resting his head on the desk he sat at until-_

"_S-sorry, but is t-this seat taken?" There was a sound of a girl and the Nara boy opened his eyes._

_There stood a girl the same age as himself, she looked nervous and scared, but what got his attention was her bright hair. And cheesy is this sounds, her eyes- which were magenta or some other pink shade, he didn't really think much about it._

"_No, you can sit if you want…" He drawled out, sitting up now._

"_T-thank you…um," She sat down beside him and he looked at her as she set her hands in her lap, she looked around and sighed, "Um… W-what's your name?"_

_Kaara felt incredibly nervous as she asked that question of the boy sitting beside her, she thought it would be polite to know a few of her fellow students._

"_Shikamaru Nara, yours?" he asked, he sounded bored._

"_I- um, my n-names' K- Kaara Zoii." She gave him a small smile and the boy felt his cheeks grow slightly hot from that small gesture._

_He turned away to hide his blush and the girl looked at him worried, wondering if she did something wrong._

"_Did I d-do something w-wrong?" She asked._

_He looked at her shaking his head, "It's nothing…" That's when Chouji had walked in and he waved him over._

_Chouji looked at the girl sitting beside Shikamaru and thought it'd strange, seeing the girl was quite cute and Shikamaru was never interested in talking with anyone. He was always dreaming away…_

"_Hey Chouji, meet Kaara." The Nara boy introduced to him._

"_Hey, I'm Chouji Akimichi." The boy said between eating chips, he wiped his hand on his shirt and held it out. _

_Kaara nervously shook his hand. "N-nice to meet you, Chouji-san… and Shikamaru-san."_

"_So," Chouji started, "How do feel about school so far?"_

_He heard Kaara giggle, her hands covering her mouth as she spoke softly, "I-it hasn't r-really started, as of yet… for me to f-formulate an o-opinion."_

_Shikamaru looked at the girl strangely._

"_Oh," Chouji chuckled, "Yeah, that's right."_

"_Sasuke!" "Sasuke-kun!" "Oh my, it's Sasuke!"_

_Kaara, Chouji, Shikamaru and a few other students that were in the classroom looked up just as the Uchiha slid the door open, he looked at everyone but- he noticed the girl from earlier, she was in the same classroom as himself. He wouldn't admit it but he was quite relieved._

"_W-who's that…?" Kaara whispered, looking at the brunet boy strangely, as girls followed behind him._

"_You really don't know who he is…?" Shikamaru asked, astounded._

"_N-not r-really…" She muttered, feeling small now._

"_Good, because it's best not to…" The Nara boy muttered, he didn't like the way the Uchiha and Zoii seemed to look at each other._

"_Oh…okay." She mumbled._

- x -

"!" The girl stopped, feeling a huge spike in chakra in the direction that Kakuzu and Hidan were; "They couldn't possibly have met with trouble so soon…" She muttered, running even faster than before.

Hidan groaned, two leaf ninjas on either side of him with a weapon digging into his pale body, he cursed looking down; if Kaara saw this, she'd have a fit.

"That fucking hurt, man… fuck don't move so much!" The immortal groaned, "Fuck!"

He noticed that the enemy were surprised to see him still standing, "That bitch is going' to have a fit!"

"B-but we hit his vitals…" The other Konoha nin muttered.

"Then he's immortal." The other one replied.

"Heh, now you guys get it?" Hidan laughed, making the pain worse.

"We're shinobi of the Leaf village and we're on orders to stop you bastard Akatsuki; we know you move in two-man teams, and we were hoping to get at least one of you before going for the other… but it turns out you've got quite a skill." Hidan assumed the one that spoke was the leader of this squad.

"Looks like you gone after the wrong one, then, huh?" The immortal smirked.

From behind the shinobi that stood on the rooftop, Kakuzu lunged at him, attacking him; lucky for that kid, he noticed before he struck and got out of the way.

Hidan laughed, free of the jutsu that kid had on him, "Heh, now I'm gonna fuck you guys' up."

Kaara cursed her luck and she pushed harder, taking longer strides as she felt she was near them; she just hoped they didn't do anything rash.

"I'm surprised money came looking for you," Kakuzu stated, looking at the squad leader who were the same kerchief as the one they had brought into the checkpoint.

"Kakuzu, don't interfere! I'm making these assholes my sacrifices, you deal with the money…" Hidan grinned, stepping into his blood with his foot and began the process of his rituals.

"If that's the case, don't get killed…" Kakuzu warned, though it wasn't anything Hidan would think much of, he was immortal.

"If they can, then I want them too, though I doubt they'd be able to…" The pale one reminded his partner.

- x -

_Sasuke rounded a corner, he had ditched the couple of girls that had been following him and he lets out a sigh, but looks up, surprised to see the pink-haired girl._

_Kaara Zoii, she looked at him strangely but she gave him a small smile though._

"_Hn, what are you doing here?" He asked, wondering what she was doing in the back areas of the academy._

_She shrugged._

_He lets out a sigh again, "I don't think we introduced ourselves properly…" Sasuke started off, inwardly he felt stupid for even trying to reach out for a friend._

_Itachi insisted he'd make a friend or two…_

_And Sasuke wasn't one to deny his brothers' request and he tried to with a few of the girls' but that escalated quickly and none of the other boys' wanted to hang around with him either because of those girls._

"_I am Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?" He asked, trying to be polite and held up his right hand._

_Kaara nodded, shaking his hand. "K-Kaara Zoii…" She mumbled, he noticed she blushed- but then again, he noticed she always like so when someone spoke to her._

_Especially that Nara kid._

_But it was soon, they heard the bell ringing. Lunch was over and they looked at each other, alarmed and dashed back towards their classroom, together._

- x -

Hidan frowned, the bridge of his nose creasing at the sight of the woman. "What the fuck took you so long, you shit!"

The immortal wasn't all too pleased to see the girl so soon, seeing he wanted to show leader and everyone else that they didn't need her…but he was just making a fool out of himself, seeing that his head was cleanly cut off.

Kaara was tense, glancing at him as Kakuzu stitched it back onto his body- She always felt that uneasy feeling in her chest when he got himself into this kind of mess_ 'Why does he have to be so…messy.'_ The Zoii thought.

"K-Kaara?"

Shikamaru stumbled back, noticing that both Kotetsu and Izumo were down; he couldn't believe his eyes as the pink-haired teenager looked back at him. He understood that she was a member of the infamous group- but to see her wearing that cloak. He was speechless but that didn't stop her from appearing before him, he gulped just as she lifted her arm.

It took only one blow, one blow and he was down. Shikamaru blinked, his head spinning as he looked up seeing Hidan entering back into his circle, there was nothing he could do now.

The immortal laughed maniacally, striking himself with a pike threw his chest and just as he saw Asuma fell to his knee, the Nara boy fell unconscious. "Asuma-sensei…"

"Oh, that hit the spot…" Hidan moaned, his eyes rolling back as he took pleasure in the pain. It was a while before he spoke up again.

"I'm through here, Kakuzu…"

Just as he pulled out his pike, he felt something bump against him and he looked down. The Zoii had her arms wrapped around the immortal and he groaned, it ached but that didn't matter as he felt something warm and wet against his chest.

"What the fuck are you crying about now?" He growled.

"S-stop being so… stupid." She didn't look up, she felt embarrass as it is already, he might've been immortal and Kakuzu might be strong but- she was so scared of losing them. She couldn't lose them. "And your head…"

"Stop crying, it's fine!"

Kakuzu sighed, those two brats never ceased with the drama and he walked over to Asuma, and he growled, noticing the man still breathing.

"You didn't do a good enough job…" Kakuzu muttered.

"What was that?!" Hidan shouted, his arms around the Zoii as they both looked towards the waterfall nin.

"I said you didn't kill him!"

The two looked to see the heaving breaths Asuma was taking, he was holding out as much as he could.

"Fuck, I thought I got him." He pushed the girl aside but Kaara grabbed onto his sleeve, holding him back.

"He's going to die soon… Just let him suffer." The girl didn't feel an ounce of emotion for the dying man, the girl wiped away her tears just as the man spoke and she froze.

"You fucking… piece of shit," Asuma swore, grabbing a handful of gravel as he glared at the three, "And you, Kaara…"

Hesitantly, the girl asked, "Yes?" Slowly walking over to him.

"I don't know… why I'm fucking saying this," he coughed, looking at the girl as he closed his eyes, "As a member of Konoha…"

She waited, Hidan was about to say something but Kakuzu stopped him, both watching the scene with curiosity.

"I know your going to bring me to a checkpoint…So, please, tell my students…" He urged her to come closer, whispering into her ear and the girl nodded. From his pocket of his vest, Kaara retrieved his smokes, placing the cancer stick between his lips.

"You turned out to be one fine woman…" He chuckled as she lit up his cigarette, "If I'd known… probably given it a shot."

"You're too old…"

The man laughed away his last breath and the girl watched as the cigarette from his lips fell, "You should get going…" She glanced back to the two, "I've gotta relay a message to those idiots…"

"No, you're fuckin' comin' with us, you little shit! Seriously, you think we'd be leaving you?!" The jashinist shouted, but she didn't move from her spot.

"Hidan, we need to get to another checkpoint-" Kakuzu warned, grabbing Asuma.

"Fuck that, I'm not-"

There was a second of silence over the three now as they all felt that feeling overpower them.

"**We****'****re extracting the Sanbi now, get over here! This is a priority!****"**The voice of the leader was heard throughout the three akatsuki members, Kaara shook her head.

"Can't that wait?! I'm fucking-"

"**The Sanbi is a priority, Kaara can deal with any trouble if it arises!****"**

Hidan and Kakuzu glanced at one another and they both look to the girl, who looked down.

"We're leaving, Kaara… Do as you please for now, but you'd better catch up with us." Kakuzu ordered, "Come on, we need to get to a safe place."

Hidan didn't feel too comfortable leaving the Zoii behind, she was formerly from the Leaf… "You better fucking come back, you hear? Seriously, if you don't! I'll fucking gut you."

"We've been together this long… I'm not going to leave you!" She looked at them, "I still owe you, don't you remember, Hidan-sama?"

And the two left, Hidan looked back, she better come back he thought to himself.

She waits a few minutes, sitting beside the unconscious boy… But the girl got tired so she slapped the Nara awake.

His voice groggily, as he muttered opening his eyes to see the last person he wanted to see.

- x -

"_Don't you dare walk with Sasuke again!" A girl shouted._

_Kaara nervously looked around, many of the girls' in her class stood around her._

"_Just because you think you're pretty and all the boys' like you, you think you can win over Sasuke-kun?!"_

"_I don't- You d-don't understand, I just bump into him in t-the hallway- then the be- then the bell rang…" The girl reasoned, "I- I honestly don't l-like him…"_

"_What? That's a lie! Every girl wants Sasuke!"_

"_But…" Kaara didn't dare say anything more, she didn't highly of the Uchiha boy as the others' did. Neither did she even find herself swooning at the thought of him- someone else did that to her though, but it certainly wasn't the Uchiha boy._

"_You girls' should really leave Kaara-san alone…" A boy muttered, "I don't even think she likes him, with the way she hangs on that Nara boys' arm."_

"_Yeah, she likes Shikamaru, don't you, Kaara-san?" Another boy jeered._

"_Ew, you like Shikamaru?!" A girl said out loud._

"_Kaara likes Shikamaru!" And it was soon the whole class was in an uproar about that and Kaara ran off, crying. She really didn't know or understand why everyone was being so… being so mean._

_The Nara sighed, he hated his classmates' sometimes- but he did noticed the jealous stares' of the other boys' in class._

_It was quite true Kaara had clung to him and Chouji, mainly himself but he didn't think he liked her that way. And he didn't know really if she even liked him…_

_But he knew one thing, a lot of the guys' in this class had a crush on her but she really didn't pay any attention to anyone._

_It was troublesome and the worst luck on her part, for coming in class close behind the Uchiha boy. And the Nara look towards the Uchiha, he saw him glance in his direction for a second- it was though, Shikamaru looked around to see nobody but Chouji beside him. It was though the Uchiha had been glaring at Shikamaru._

_Strange… The Nara boy thought._

_But after that day, Kaara had kept to herself and avoided everyone in her classroom, even Shikamaru and Sasuke. The girl knew she shouldn't have tried being polite or friendly._

- x -

"I don't get why we fucking left her back there!" Hidan growled, the men and woman stood on their designated place on the demon's hands.

"What? You do not trust her, un?" Deidara asked. "I thought, out of all of us, you'd have more trust in that woman, hmm…"

"It isn't that…I just don't trust those Konoha assholes- And Kaara's from-"

"Konoha, we know…I highly doubt she feels an ounce of emotion towards that village seeing she abandoned it." Sasori noted, "And maybe I'm more biased to believe she'd never wrong us, but only because I've been watching her for quite some time. She's adamant on her oath to stay with us."

"But has anyone spoken to her about she feels about it?" Zetsu asked.

"Now that you mention it…I've never thoroughly interrogated her." Zetsu's darker side had smirked, "Perhaps I might as well after this."

"Fuck off, asshole!" Hidan roared, "You ain't going near her again after that last stint."

"Then whom might I ask that will nurse her back to health when she's hurt, Hidan?" Zetsu grinned knowingly. "I do not see any of you that have much knowledge beyond killing and poisons, now do I?"

"Fuck you!"

"**Stop this at once and concentrate on the job at our hands now!"**Pein's voluminous voice rung through their ears. "**And I'm very assured Kaara-san will never do anything to jeopardize this organization. She will be the one to uphold the law.**"

"But I have a question though…" Kakuzu stated as everyone looked at him, "Did she have anyone back in Konoha that could give her a means to fight against us?"

"I would think Sasuke-"

"Cherry doesn't give much care about that Uchiha brat as much anymore." Kisame uttered, "Plus whenever there's a chance we get, she's got to take down any Konoha nins we see on missions."

"Not to mention that way she kills them…" Hidan smirked, closing his eyes to remember that day where she ripped the head off a shinobi and penetrated her hand down his gaping throat.

He moaned as her remembered, she had that shinobis' beating heart in her hands and shoving it down into another man's throat.

"You're fucking gross, yeah!" Deidara muttered, glaring at the immortal in disgust.

- x -

_Shikamaru sat on the bench, itching at the bandages around his fingers as he waited outside the emergency room, he only had faith right now, for his friends and in Naruto, right now._

_Both Neji and Chouji were in critical condition, Kiba was in serious condition but nothing life threatening. Shikamaru, himself, had minor injuries and__…_

_Naruto, Sasuke and Kaara__'__s position were unknown for now._

_All he could do was wait in anticipation, perhaps hearing the Zoii__'__s voice would at least, be worth all this trouble. He didn__'__t care much about the Uchiha though__…_

"_No point in making yourself crazy, you know?__"__ Temari questioned, sitting the opposite bench of the Nara boy, __"__Don__'__t you remember your psychological training? Every mission comes sacrifice.__"_

"_Training and reality are two different things__…"__ The younger shinobi muttered, __"__I thought I knew about missions, I thought I knew what it meant to be a shinobi, now after this mission, my first as a squad leader, only one things clear__…"_

'_**Don**__**'**__**t t-tell yourself that**__**…'**_

"_I__'__m just not cut out to be a shinobi.__"_

'_**You sh-shouldn**__**'**__**t say t-that about yourself**__**…'**__ He thought he could hear Kaara again._

"_Honestly, all you men- with such fragile egos.__"__ The blonde kuniochi sighed, feeling irritated with the way Shikamaru sounded right now._

"_This mission; I thought I had to do was depend on everybody else. Some leader. I should have done more but- I didn__'__t have the strength. It__'__s all my fault.__"_

'_**You should believe in what I say**__**…'**_

"_What, are you afraid you might get hurt?__"_

'_**When I say th-that, you could be great- Shikamaru, you c-could be a great shinobi if you just**__**…**__**believe in yourself- Like I b-believe in you.**__**'**__ The boy shook his head, he wasn__'__t great as she thought he was. He wasn__'__t at all__…_

_Shikamaru walks away, his dad around the corner, __"__Shikamaru__…__ a girl disrespects you like that and you just walk away?__"_

"_You bet I do, standing around arguing is not my thing- that__'__s something girls like to do.__"__ Shikamaru replied, he felt irritated with this._

"_And what are you?__"__ Shikamaru__'__s dad questions, __"__Not a man, that__'__s for sure.__"_

"_Far as I can see, you__'__re nothing but a coward. You think if you quit, the missions will stop? Someone__'__s gotta do it. Your comrades will be sent out again, on other missions. With someone else leading them.__"_

_Shikamaru shifted his weight from one foot to another, listening._

_His father continued to speak, __"__They__'__ll face the same risks and some of them might not make it, ones you might__'__ve saved if you been there to lead them. How are you going to feel then? You got a chance to reflect on your mistakes and to learn from them. Use your failures to make yourself a better leader.__"_

"_You won__'__t help your friends by running away, instead you should be trying to make yourself stronger for their sake, so the next mission goes perfectly. And everyone gets back safe. The choice is simple, you__'__re either a leader or a coward, so which are you?__"_

_There__'__s silence for a minute and Tsunade walks out of the emergency room, she didn__'__t seem alarmed. The Hokage gave good news that the Nara boy__'__s friend was in stable condition and that antidote had done its job, she continued to praise the Nara__'__s medical expertise when it came to these pills effects._

_It isn__'__t long though, before Shizune comes running down the hallway, she too had good news about Neji being stabilized- Also that both Kakashi and Naruto had made it back and were examined, the Uzumaki had serious injuries but nothing life threatening._

_It appeared that they were unsuccessful on bringing back either the Uchiha or the Zoii__…_

"_Just two__…"__ Tsunade sighed, she look to the back of the young teenage boy, __"__Shikamaru, it appears your mission was a failure- However, everyone__'__s alive and that__'__s the most important thing right now.__"_

_Shikamaru__'__s body shook as he tried to hold back his tears, Naruto was unable to bring back either the Uchiha or the Zoii-_

_Kaara__…_

"_K-Kaara__…"__ the boy muttered under his breath._

'_**Shikamaru**__**…'**_

_He couldn__'__t hold it in as the tears began to fall, he was glad his comrades were alright but-_

"_N-Next time, the mission will go perfectly__…"_

- x -

"It's b-been a while, hasn't it?" She asked, taking the pack of cigarettes, retrieving one as she threw the box beside the Nara, she lit it up as she took a drag; she threw the lighter towards him as well. "I'm sorry, really… T-that you and him happened to oppose us, this t-time…"

"Fuck you…" He said through gritted teeth.

She wasn't surprised that he was angry, she'd be too if it was the other way around.

"How the fuck did you…that Akatsuki, you and…?" He couldn't formulate any questions in that fast brain of his, he couldn't…

"You're in shock, Shikamaru…" She muttered.

"D-Don't say my name like we're friends!" He shouted.

"I didn't… think w-we were, Nara-san." She put out the cigarette, getting tired of the smell and he just growled, getting up and lunging at her. He was over her, his hands around her throat and she looked up, his angry eyes filling with tears now looking back at her.

"WHY!? WHY NOW?!" He shouted at her.

His grip around her lightened, he felt light headed as his tears were hard to hold back as he fell on her. She gave out a small groan, feeling his weight on her chest as he cried; the girl didn't knew what to do but put an arm around him.

She would feel devastated if her mission went awry, his squad were dead and he somehow managed to live through it; she'd suffer too, if any of her mentors were to be killed.

"I thought you were dead… We c-couldn't find you, nobody heard anything about you! Now A-Asuma!" He was hiccupping, she never dealt with someone breaking down so she didn't know how to comfort him. "Asuma-sensei…"

"Shut up Nara…" the boy was still for a second, "I only stayed behind to give more time for my comrades and also, to tell you the last words Asuma had to say."

Minutes passed and she repeated everything the sensei wanted her to pass on, it was cold coming from her lips and just as… disheartening that it was her, that had been the last to hear his voice.

"Quit being a big baby, Nara-san…"

"SHUT UP!" He struck her cheek, she just turned her head towards him without flinching.

"Weak…"

"I told you to shut up!" And he landed another punch and she just smirked in response, she was just pushing his buttons now.

"Make me…"

She wasn't surprised as she felt a pair of lips hard against her own, his hands clutching the collar of her shirt.

Shikamaru's mind raced with many things and he was scared, his hands shaking as he continued to kiss the girl; she didn't kiss back but he continued and his right hand found its way at the back of her head and the other one, cupping her bruised cheek. He was sorry for hitting her…

He was guilty for hitting her and… kissing her now.

The girl grabbed his vest, breaking the kiss and turning the tables; He growled, as her faced hovered over his.

"What the hell am I doing? Get off of me!" He shouted, trying to get up but was only pushed back down by the teenage girl. She was small, how the fuck was she managing to bring him down so easily.

She smirked down at him, "I thought you wanted to have some fun?" She asked, rocking her hips into his nether regions, she chuckled as he groaned in response.

"G-get the fuck off!" He grabbed for something in his pouch but the girl was quick, she had his hands pinned over his head.

"You might be bigger Nara-san but you could never match my strength, I'm not an Akatsuki for nothing, you see." She laughed, "Thinking I'm easy just because I'm smaller then they are is the worst possible assumption anyone could make!"

Shikamaru was scared as her laughter died down and she rocked her hips into his groins, he moaned again and she sighed.

"G-get off…" He mumbled but she shook her head.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" The girl jumped, kunais were aimed at her and she was far from the Nara when they stopped.

She rolled her eyes, they were lucky she wasn't a great throw with kunais and shurikens as they were.

"K-Kaara Zoii!" One of the older nins called out, "We know you are a part of Akatsuki and if we should cross in battle, we are to either take you in as prisoner or exterminate you!"

The pinkette laughed at the absurdity of his announcement, looking at them as they glared at her and she grinned. "Do you honestly think you will take me in, let alone kill me? You," She points at them, "Kill me?" And points to herself, looking amused.

"If it comes down to it, yes." Raidou replied.

The girl let out a mirthful laugh, tears falling at that thought and she stopped, "Once I'm done with you four, that boy right over there," she points to the Nara, "He'll be _mine_."

They grew tense and Kaara picked up a kunai, "Thank you for this."

- x -

"_Shikamaru-kun__…"__ The Nara opened his eyes quickly, looking around, hoping to see the Zoii smiling at him._

_She hardly ever smiled, that__'__s what he always noticed- Even with the Uchiha around._

_But his heart sunk down in his chest, for the past week after that mission, he had been hearing her soft voice- It was though she hadn__'__t gone along with the Uchiha._

_He only wished she hadn__'__t, he would have taken care of her- just as much as the Uchiha had._

"_You really should stop moping after her__…__Shikamaru.__"_

_The lazy shadow user didn__'__t respond to his friends, Ino and Chouji; the two stood in front of him as he opened an eye, glowering at them._

"_Who said I was__…__ I was just watching the clouds go by.__"_

"_Yeah__…__sure, whatever you say.__"__ Ino dryly replied._

"_She made her choice to follow him__…__You should at least, try to forget her__…"__ Chouji muttered, he wasn__'__t one who would say something like that but- Seeing Shikamaru like this, was strange._

"_That__'__s the thing, okay? I don__'__t think she would just willingly- She wouldn__'__t run off with him without a reason.__"_

_Ino and Chouji were a little stunned by the outburst, hardly anything made him speak up._

"_But she__'__s gone now, there isn__'__t much we can do about it__…"_

_Shikamaru sat up, making room for those two- It was true she was gone now but he still lingered on that Zoii, he only wished he had stopped her when he had the chance. But those sound nin made sure that she wasn__'__t taken either, it seems Sasuke wanted her unharmed and with him the whole time._

'_Kaara__…__I know you__'__re out there and I__'__ll make sure to bring you back home.__'__ He promised himself._

- x -

The pinkette breathed heavily, stopping just as she reached the zombie duo, they were still in the projection jutsu with Leader, it seemed. The girl sat down, closing her eyes and opened them again, appearing at the bottom of the two hands.

"**It****'****s good to see you again, Kaara****…"**Pein drawled out.

"Hey there, Cherry-chan." Kisame grinned.

Deidara chuckled, "You look like a fucking mess, woman, un."

"What took you so long, you little shit!"

"It's good to know you came back, Kaara." Kakuzu added.

"Hmm…"

Sasori stayed silent, Tobi was no where to be seen.

"I really was hoping you'd kick the bucket-" "**Then we would have gotten to taste you, finally!****"**

Kaara smiled, she was exhausted but hearing their voices again, regardless if it were a threat or not, it was just great to hear them again.

"T-Thank you- I, I only managed to kill at least one and injure the rest before- before back up came along." Kaara sighed.

"Only one, you only fucking killed one?!" Hidan shouted, "You're fucking losing your touch."

"She was on a mission along with Kisame beforehand…" Kakuzu said.

"Well, she's young, she could fucking handle it." Hidan muttered.

"**Young, yes, but she too can feel the fatigue after rigorous missions after another.****"**Pein added, he was proud of her.

"How did you butcher that one shinobi then?" Kisame asked, curious.

"H-he thought he could defeat me, I slit his t-throat. I made him kn-kneel and gave him his last sight of life and struck his own kunai into his eye socket. His gargled attempt of a scream…" She closed her eyes, remembering that kill. "It w-wasn't as grand but he suffered g-greatly and that is all I can take pride in before I punched that kunai into the back of his skull."

The girl sighed, shivering at the memory and many of the Akatsuki glanced at her pleasured expression.

"Kaara…you really are nuts." Deidara commented.

The woman had nervously looked away as many of the members' chuckled. Kaara certainly was among their rank.

- x -

"_W-why do you always- always look at clouds all day, Shikamaru__…__?__"__ Kaara pondered, pouting as she looked down at her lazy friend, who in turn just gave her a dull glance._

"_I mean__…__ t-there__'__s gotta b-be something just as f-fun you__'__d like t-to do.__"__ The girl muttered._

"_What do you mean? This is a lot fun to me__…__ Watching these cloud frolic with no care, man, what I would give to be a cloud.__"__ Shikamaru answered._

_The young Zoii gave a look to her friend, waving just as someone came up top of the roof, __"__Hey Chouji.__"_

"_Hey Kaara, Shikamaru.__"__ Chouji smiled, sitting beside the Nara boy._

"_Hey, Chouji, so you__'__re mom finally let you out of the house, huh?__"__ Shikamaru sat up, looking to his friend._

"_Yeah, well I had to do some chores around the house__…"__ The Akimichi drawled out, he didn__'__t seem pleased._

_Kaara didn__'__t say anything, just watched the other two talk about their chores and their home life; she looked up to the sky, maybe being a cloud wasn__'__t a bad idea anymore._

_They didn__'__t seem to have a care in the world, just drifted along with the wind._

- x -

Shikamaru was looking at the clouds overhead, the pinkette had run off after she had exhausted and pinned them down- She didn't make any means to kill them, except for one whom was foolish to battle against her on his own. Still, he was a comrade and she killed him in cold blood, with no remorse and laughed at his futile attempts.

She's a member of the Akatsuki.

"I kept telling myself that it wasn't true that…Kaara was an Akatsuki…" Shikamaru said out loud for his friends' to hear, "I didn't want to believe it."

The Nara closed his eyes as his mind went back to when they were children.

"_Shikamaru, h-hurry up…" The girl mumbled, she was a few feet from him and she turned back to him, pouting._

"I don't get how she could become so jaded…"

"_S-see? T-this is a perfect place f-for cloud w-watching…" The girl smiled as she flopped down, the two were on top of a grassy hill with nothing in sight but a large field. "N-no noise or other t-things…"_

"But now that I've seen it for myself…"

"_Shikamaru?" The girl sat up as he continued to lie down, he glanced at her and asked what was on her mind._

"I really don't know what to think..."

"_You won't f-forget me, right? Like, when your th-this great shinobi, right?" She asked, looking away and he looked at her puzzled._

"_How could I possibly forget someone like you, Kaara…" He smirked, "Your hairs' flaming bright to forget anyways."_

_She pouted and nudged him playfully, "Y-you can b-be a jerk sometimes…"_

"If I go up against her again, I don't think I could do very much- I can't hurt her but I can't let her go either."

"Shikamaru…" Ino mumbled.

- x -

"**As soon as the Sanbi is done, we'll be sealing the niibi as well.**" Pein states, Kaara calculated that would be six days and she inwardly groan, she was going to be sitting for six days. It'd be better if she patrolled around the perimeter or did some other mission.

"That'll take six fucking days, what the hell!" Hidan shouted. "Besides I wanna take down those Konoha heathens since that little shit didn't manage to do it herself."

"**Konoha aren't heathens. They view the previous generation as God, and practice the 'Will of Fire'.**"

Hidan glared at the ginger-haired man and Kaara look to the immortal worriedly, hopefully he'd keep quiet. She didn't like dealing with Pein when he was in one of his awful moods.

"**But that could just be said it's only a justification for battle-"**

"You bastard, are you just saying that to make fun of me?!" Hidan called out.

"Hidan-sama…I don't think Leader-sama-"

"Shut it, kid!"

"B-but Hidan-sama…"

The immortal glared in her direction and she looked away.

"**I have no intention of making fun of you, Hidan and neither do I make fun of anyone's reason to fight. I might as well admit that I am in the same boat as you, the reason for war doesn't matter.**" Pein commented. "**Religion, beliefs, wealth, land, grudges, **_**love**_**," **Kaara made a face at her leader and he noticed, "**Or just because… No matter how ridiculous the reasons, it becomes a reason for war.**"

The woman remembered Pein-sama telling her something similar when she was under his tutelage.

"**The wars will never cease, the reason comes after it but the instinct of battle comes first."**

"No one's listening to your damn rant-"

"Hidan-sama!" Kaara harshly growled, "D-don't talk to Leader-sama like that!"

"Go suck a cock, Kaara!" the immortal retorted as the pinkette pouted. "I have my way of doing things, I have my own goals too! So, don't think I'll give everything to this group."

"Y-you're unbelievable, Hidan!" Kaara mumbled, "You shouldn't talk like that to Leader-sama…"

"Kaara, settle down, you should know Hidan doesn't keep his mouth shut when he opens it." Sasori said and Kaara nodded, it was quite true. "And neither does he know how to keep it close."

"I'll fucking beat you till you're nothing but splinters, you puppet freak!"

"Even with eternal life on your side, I highly doubt you could lay a hand on me." Sasori smirked.

"S-stop it, you two! Leader-sama is speaking!" Kaara shouted, she was getting riled up as well and she could feel the lust for bloodshed but Pein-sama spoke up, calming her down again. His voice always soothed her.

"**Thank you, Kaara. Now, Hidan, so long as you belong to Akatsuki, you will work for it's goals. If it is met, then so will your wishes be achieved too."**

"Whatever, no matter how you look at it, the goal of Akatsuki just comes down to making money." Hidan grumbled, "And just like Kakuzu, it's the type of reason to fight that I hate the most."

"**You're right though, in the long run we require vast amounts of money to meet our goals but Akatsuki goals lie elsewhere.**" Pein agrees as he closes his eyes. "**But now, I do think I shall repeat our goals' seeing that you seem to forget them.**"

"Leader-sama, might I interrupt?" Kaara asked.

"**What is it, Kaara?**"

"When it comes down to it, r-really…We just w-want to rule and have total control of this w-world, right?" Kaara sums it up, "First we get t-the money whilst obtaining bijuus and we'll e-establish ourselves as a mercenary organization. We'll start wars between the greater c-countries…They ask for our assistance and we give it to them, for a price, r-right?"

"**Yes, that sums up most of our goals quite easily enough for Hidan to understand.**"

"Fuck you guys!" Hidan felt his face grow hot as many of the other Akatsuki either chuckled or laughed at him.

Kaara didn't mean to make a fool out of the immortal one, and neither did Pein have any intention of making any of his subordinates uncomfortable. But it couldn't be helped, really.

- x -

_The girl had been standing outside the Nara's house for the longest time, she couldn't bring herself to knock at the door and see his face- The last time they spoke was left on a wrong note and she felt bad for storming off. But she couldn't take how he was so…_

_Why did Shikamaru have anything to be jealous of…?_

_Sasuke thought nothing of her but as a friend, or that's what she thinks._

_She hears someone inside and the girl sighs, the door opens and she's looking at the lone Nara offspring. He blinks, looking at her._

"_Hey…" He drawls out._

"_Hi…" She replies, waving a little at him._

"_What brings you around here?" He finally asked after a minute of silence._

"_N-nothing, really…" She looks away, she doesn't know what to tell him or know how to start off._

"_Want to take a walk then?" He offered, holding out his hand towards her. "I'll let you hold my hand…"_

_The girl growled at the Nara but she complied, placing her hand in his._

_Shikamaru smirked and the two walked off, hand in hand._

_The two stood on top of a grassy hill, the same one Kaara had brought him to, mentioning it was a great spot to watch clouds and to be honest, she was right. It was the perfect spot._

"_So, why are you being so quiet and…how do I say it, polite?" The Nara asked, he was curious._

"_Shikamaru…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What, what do y-you feel about me?" She asked, her tone attempting to be somewhat serious, but her stutter…_

"_Huh?" Shikamaru muttered, wondering what she was going about._

"_Do y-you like me?" She sounded angry now._

"_What? No, I could…" He didn't finish his sentence as he stumbled back, Kaara had her lips against his own. His eyes went wide as she had one hand behind the back of his head and the other, cupping his face._

_He kissed back though, it was a while before he came to his senses and pulled back._

_She looked up at him, out of breath and- she was crying._

"_I don't know h-how I feel about you- b-but if you don't s-stop me now, right now, Shikamaru…"_

"_Kaara…"_

"_I just might be gone tomorrow…" She mumbled._

"_I don't know…I don't think I feel that way towards you…" He sighed, he was confused. He wanted her- he liked her but why was he saying the opposite? Why couldn't he admit he liked her?_

_Again, he watched her run off and again, he ached for her to come back._

"_Kaara!" He called out. "KAARA!"_

_He didn't know for sure… but he thought he heard her say goodbye._

- x -

"It appears she strikes again, hmm…" Tsunade sighs, she learned of the deaths of those that fought against the Akatsuki. "But I find it strange that she left you three alive and with hardly any wounds unlike the last fight."

"She mention that we didn't give her much of a choice." Shikamaru utters. "She also mentions that if we jeopardize the lives of the Akatsuki, she'd be quick to defend them at all cost."

"And she said this to you, right?"

"Yes, Tsunade-shihou!"

"What else did she mention?" The old woman asked.

"That it would be best to keep out of Akatsuki's path, or I might as well put it, out of her path." Shikamaru looked down.

"How strong is she exactly?"

"You mention before that she had incredible strength, right? Well I felt one of her lesser punches and was knocked a long ways' and not to mention, knocked out cold."

"She's fast."

"Strong and skilled enough to stop my techniques." Chouji added.

"Other than that, she made no show of her actual skills for as all we know." Shikamaru said lastly.

"Well, I'll inform Ku-"

"I will." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Fine, I'll send out other shinobi's to inform everyone of the memorial."

- x -

_Kaara rubbed her eyes, wiping away tears. She couldn't stop her snivelling and the tears didn't stop, her vision was blurry so she sat down against a tree._

_She couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke, about the village…and especially Shikamaru._

_The Zoii caught a glimpse of him and he had called out her name- Just her name alone. She felt that she should have gone back and stayed with him instead of sitting here by herself._

"_S-Shikamaru, I'm s-so sorry…"_

_The girl pushed her legs against her chest, laying her head on her knees._

"_I'm such a- I'm so s-stupid…"_

"_**Where are you going?"**__ The girl looked up, thinking she heard the voice of her Nara friend. __**"By the way you speak, you act as though you're leaving… To where exactly?"**_

"_Nowhere, r-really…" The girl mumbled, she was hearing things. The heat was getting to her. "Shikamaru, f-forgive me for being stupid and- and for not listening to you a-about Sasuke."_

"_I always…I always thought you were my b-best friend, or something more…" The girl mumbled, feeling oncoming tears._

_Kaara began to feel the fatigue overcoming her, she had been walking for many hours- she was hungry and just as tired._

"_It's d-dumb of me thinking you'd come all t-this way for me… But I h-hope you find me, Shikamaru, p-please."_

_The girl leaned on the tree, getting comfortable._

"_Please…f-find me, Shikamaru-kun." The girl felt her eyelids grow heavy, thinking to herself that all this was just a nightmare and nothing but. She would awake back in Konoha…_


End file.
